True Treasure
by music-is-the-magic
Summary: Fiery Carlotta is about to be pitched into a dangerous adventure which will force her to choose between the boy she loves, the man she has known and her life.  There is more at stake than ever before as she sails with a mutinous crew to TREASURE ISLAND.
1. Carlotta

**Hi! So this is a story about Jim Hawkins and the bold Carlotta, but will he find that her bravery is just a face which, pretty as it may be, must be tested? Please review and tell me what you think! **

**Chapter 1**

Sighing, Carlotta (otherwise known as Scarlett or Lottie) pulled her chemise over her head and tugged blearily as her long, mane of caramel-hued hair clung to one of the straps, she could hear Silver singing downstairs in the kitchen amidst a cacophony of clattering plates and she knuckled her eyes to remove the weariness as she knew she had to join him. The sun creeping in through the window created fuzzy speckles in her tired eyes making her blink rapidly; like a cat Carlotta yawned and stretched then swung herself out of bed completely. She slipped one of her simpler dresses over her head and smoothed it over her shapely hips, subtly shuffling the neckline down until her breasts peeked out like half-moons – just the right amount of cleavage to appeal to the customers but not so much as would get her into trouble. Slipping on her dainty shoes Carlotta regarded herself in her full length mirror then puckered her cherry red lips light-heartedly at her reflection before pattering downstairs, not even bothering to comb out her honey colored ringlets.

"Morning." She greeted Silver breezily as she hopped up to sit on one of the wooden counter tops, dangling her feet over the side. The man turned from the sink where he'd been washing dishes and clasped his crutch with a strong hand, swinging it playfully at her,

"Get out o' that! How many times have I told ye not to sit on those?" He remonstrated, never losing the signature twinkle in his eyes. Carlotta laughed and lowered herself on to the floor where she caught sight of the red and white striped dish towel hanging from the side of the cupboard, she tilted her head quizzically – then what was John using to dry the dishes? She turned round with her hand on her hip and burst out laughing as she realized he'd been using his bandana of the same pattern that was normally wrapped around his head. He looked perplexed, then as it dawned on him he laughed the hearty laugh he was famous for as he wrung his bandana out in the sink.

"Well if I ain't a lubber and all!" Silver chuckled, inwardly resolving to hang up his hat and the towel in different places next time.

"What are my duties today?" Carlotta asked as she seized the real dish towel and began drying the crockery John had washed.

"You'll be watching the inn -"

"Long John!" She complained plaintively and all traces of mirth were wiped from his eyes like chalk from a blackboard.

"Ye'll do as you're damn well told, by Jove. I've got business elsewhere so you watch the inn and do a good job." He growled, crashing down the plate he'd been cleaning with enough force to make her jump.

"There's someone comin' to see me about the voyage I told ye about today so make him comfortable til I get back. Tom'll be in to help out later." The man tossed over his shoulder as he lurched out of the kitchen, stripping off his apron as he went and leaving Carlotta to slump against the counter and blow a wayward ringlet out of her face with relief. Boy did he have a temper!

With her second sigh of the day Lottie smoothed the skirt of her dress down and tucked the rebellious ringlet behind her ear as she made her way into the inn. Soon it would be filled with men and women from all walks of life – some she knew and some she didn't and some she didn't want to – but right now, with the chairs atop the tables and not a soul but her in the place it was blissfully quiet. Moving with the ease of someone well practiced Lottie began unstacking the chairs and laying them out at the tables dotted round the spacious room, it was tedious but strangely relaxing and it was nice to do it without Long John or one of his friends watching her and making snide comments. So she wasn't very strong – so what? Hadn't held her back so far. And she had a mean slap on her when the need arose. No sooner had Carlotta finished laying the room out and settled herself behind the bar with a dust cloth, ready to wage war with the table-top, when Tom loped in the door and grinned at her.

"Mornin'" He grunted, his eyes raking her full figure as they always did – Lottie resisted the urge to throw the cloth at him.

"Good morning to you too, Tom." She replied in as civil a tone as she could muster.

"Nothin' good about it so far." Tom countered, wondering if he had the audacity to ask her to improve it...but no, he'd been on the receiving end on one of her formidable slaps before. He settled for a slow wink and growled inwardly as her lips tightened and she became absorbed in dusting the counter behind which she barricaded herself – she was the biggest Goddamn tease he knew.

The two sat in charged silence, punctured with the occasional candid remark from Carlotta and the odd grunt from Tom, until the first few customers began to trickle in.

As the day went on the inn began to fill with people, mostly sailors and tradesmen from the dock, and most of them were at least familiar to Carlotta. She greeted them as she always did – a smile and a wink for the men and a bobbed head for the women who, as a whole, she liked much less. The exception to her dislike of women was in the shape of an old widow called Mrs. Myers with whom Carlotta had become firm friends. That woman now entered the inn, wrapping her shawl around her to evade the chill of the afternoon breeze and smiling affectionately when she saw her young friend wave at her.

"Lottie, my dear!" She exclaimed, perching on a discarded chair near the bar. "How have you been keeping?"  
>"Fine Mrs. Myers, just fine – Long John's keeping me bogged down with work though – I think he's worried that I might actually have <em>fun<em> if he gave me any free time, or – heaven forbid – meet a boy!" Lottie complained, throwing up her hands.

"You have fun enough," The old woman pointed out. "And as for meeting a boy – when the time comes you will meet him, a pretty thing like you! Of course you will. Ah, I was pretty once..." Mrs. Myers trailed off into silence and Carlotta laid a comforting hand over the other woman's wrinkled one. Her love had been a sailor and she had run off to sea to be with him, away from her wealthy family and her despised betrothed, she had told her young friend the story many times and Lottie knew it well, had been completely taken with the romance of it all.

The door opened and Lottie straightened up, watching as an unfamiliar face appeared peeking nervously round the door, seemingly establishing whether or not he had the right place. The face was a handsome one and it belonged to a youth around her own age, his brown eyes showed resolve and he set his jaw as he strode towards her, sure of himself for all that he was not yet grown.

"My name is Jim Hawkins. I'm looking for Long John Silver."


	2. The Many Faces of Long John Silver

**Hi! Please review my story whether you like it or not :-) constructive critisicm is the best kind :-) **

**Will Jim see through Silvers elaborate facade? Just how is Scarlett bound to Silver? And what is the pirate hoping to gain? Read on and find out!**

**Chapter 2**

"Well, Mr Hawkins, I am afraid he is not here." Lottie told the boy, watching as uncertainty colored his cheeks.

Jim was silent – this had not been included in his orders – the absence of Silver _or_ the beautiful girl standing in front of him.

"Well...do you know when he'll be back?" Jim asked, running a hand through his hair, tied back in the customary ponytail. The girl lifted her slender shoulders and let them fall, her expressive dark blue eyes sparkling.

"No, he left in...a bit of a rush." Lottie answered with a smile and the boy turned to go with his head down.

"Mr Hawkins!" She called in puzzlement and he turned to regard her, "What is your business with him? If it is urgent then maybe you can wait for him here" She asked and his brow cleared.

"I'm to see him about a sea voyage we will be undergoing." The boy answered promptly and understanding dawned – this was who she was supposed to make comfortable!

"I see. There's a chair there." Carlotta gestured to the chair and tossed her curls over her shoulder as she busied herself about the customers again. She had no liking for this youth despite his good looks and had been expecting someone older, he was as green as grass that was for sure...maybe that was what irked her? She glanced back at him and stared when she realized he was still standing in exactly the same place she had left him – was he an imbecile?  
>"That was a hint for you to sit in the chair that I spoke of to you, it was not a throwaway remark." Lottie said, arching an eyebrow and he jumped, startled by her tone and unused to such direct speech from a girl, he sat down stiffly and began toying absentmindedly with something in his pocket.<p>

Carlotta busied herself in her normal manner, humming and bustling to her hearts content and so it took some time to notice Tom's dark eyes on her, she looked back inquiringly and he pushed himself to his feet where he loomed menacingly over her.

"Who's the boy?" He demanded, his rough voice a growl.

"He is -" She started but Tom lurched over to Mr Hawkins and pulled him up by his shirt lapels.

"Well boy? Yer name and business to me if you will." Tom pressed and the youth jerked out of his grip angrily, never flinching, as Carlotta was interested to see, for all Tom's superior age and height.

"I've business with Mr Silver and he alone." was all Jim would say – he did not like this man and didn't trust him as far as he could throw him, which was not far at all – he was of a much bigger build than he.

Tom staggered and Lottie realized he was drunk – he'd been helping himself to the house ale no doubt.

"Tom stop your heckling and do your job." She demanded icily and he swung round to face her,

"Are you my job?" He leered, his reeking breath hot on her neck as he leaned over her. "Because I'll happily..." He trailed off suggestively and she pushed him away only to find her wrists held fast,

"No, I am a girl who would very much like to be released so she can get on." She said, making her voice as cold as she could but Tom just drew her closer, moving hi grip to her upper arms.

"I don't know that that's gonna be the way of it." He whispered and Lottie struggled – his grip was starting to hurt.

"Get off her!" Jim cried, rushing to stand in between the two, "Can you not see she is unwilling?"

Lottie rolled her eyes,

"Never stopped him before." She muttered and Jim's eyes widened.

"You're a rouge sir." He told the other man flatly and Carlotta shoved him out of the way as Tom's fist swung towards his head.

"Idiot! Stop it Tom, you're drunk." She said tiredly and hauled the boy into the kitchen.

Once there he shrugged out of her hold and she crossed her arms.

"That was a stupid thing to do – he could knock you across the room with his little finger, he's a brute even when he's not roaring drunk." She informed him and his eyes narrowed,

"He was less than a gentleman to you I -"

"As I said, he is not a gentleman. And I can take care of myself, Mr Hawkins – I managed quite well in the 17 years before you showed up." She pointed out and Jim let out a sigh of exasperation, clasping his hands behind his neck – she was infuriating!

Carlotta, for her part, was reflecting on the stupidity of men – if left well enough alone she could deal with most situations but always the male intervention that made everything worse. Like that of her Father when he'd sold her to Silver to buy more rum, that was unwise – she didn't like to think of where he must be now and purposely avoided all ditches when she was out and about for fear of happening across him.

"When will Mr Silver return?" Jim asked, having calmed down and decided to be civil.

"I do not know." Carlotta shrugged and went to leave, having decided to be less civil, but she found herself detained by Jim's hand on her wrist.

"It is urgent." He emphasized and Lottie looked down at her wrist pointedly, he let go of her rather sheepishly and she tossed her hair.

"I will go and look for him if it is that important, I only ask that you stay here and keep out of Tom's way." She took her apron off, "I will be back within the half hour, with Silver or without him." She said and took her leave.

The port was a heady rush of noise after the tense silence in the inn as the customers stayed their talk for fear of Tom and his foul mood and Carlotta breathed it in happily, glad for an excuse to be in the fresh air. She greeted the people she knew as they walked past and received pleasantries in return, they meant little to her but she appreciated them all the same, and eventually she came to the place she knew Silver would be and swung the door open after rapping twice on it.

Inside, Silver got to his feet – what was she doing here? Israel and the others stood,

"Reckon we're about done here anyway." Israel said, leaning against the wall and George nodded in agreement which prompted affirmatives from the rest of the assembled group – Silver watched all this with a shrewd eye then smiled a cheery smile that stopped short of his eyes.

"Well I'll be off then – duty calls." He boomed, slapping the youngest of the group on the back and made his way to the door, pushing Scarlett in front of him as he went.

"Get off." She protested, "I can walk."

Silver merely clasped a strong arm around her shoulders in a grip that hurt and steered her towards the inn,

"Aye, you can run too." He said, still with his jovial smile in place.

"There's a boy waiting in the kitchen wanting to speak to you about the voyage." I said and he nodded,

"Thought as much." He acquiesced, tapping her on the rear with the end of his crutch to make her go inside the inn, which she did with a scowl.

"Scarlett! I've missed -"

"Not now Joey." She cut the hopeful boy off in his stride before he could get soppy – that was the last thing she needed. She liked her nickname though – red was bold and daring, beautiful and vivid: all the things she wanted to be.

Silver had been and gone into the kitchen to conduct his business so Scarlett set about serving the customers again, listening to their carefree chat now Tom had gone – he'd left upon Silver's arrival, to get more rum inside of him no doubt. Men.

It seemed like hours but she was sure it was less, then Silver and the boy emerged from the kitchen – Silver was full swing into his jolly cook's role and the boy was drinking it up as they all did. As she watched John clapped him on the back and laughed his booming laugh.

"Bright as paint you are, lad! Bright as paint." He told him and the boy laughed with him as Lottie rolled her eyes then lowered them to the glass she is cleaning.

Jim made his way over to where the girl was standing,

"Um, it was nice to meet you." He said, nodding awkwardly and she gave a half-smile when prompted by Silver.

"A pleasure Mr Hawkins." She said sweetly and he looked startled, obviously unnerved by her transformed character. He was leaf green, she decided as she returned to cleaning the glass.

Jim made his way to the door, smiling at the cooks friendly wave and glancing back only once at the girl, as he went to open the door a boy of about his age rushed over to her,

"Scarlett!" The boy said eagerly and she threw down her cloth with obvious impatience.

"WHAT, Joey?" She demanded and, chuckling, Jim took his leave.


	3. The Stupidity of Thugs

**Hello! Thank you to America Liberty for your helpful review - I agree with you! **

**So here we see that Scarlett is in a bit of trouble, how will she cope with it? **

Chapter 3

It had been a long day, Scarlett thought as she slipped her chemise on and brushed out her unruly curls, what with Tom's distasteful advances and the boy, not to mention Long John just generally. She tied her log hair into a plait and tied it loosely with a red ribbon as she crossed to the window to blow out the candle perched on the sill. As the room was plunged into darkness a noise from outside made her press her hand to her heart, pressing closer to the window she could hear low voices. Carlotta stood in the middle of the room flitting between two courses of action: Wake Silver and have him deal with it or go and look herself. A memory came of John's bad temper that morning and she made up her mind – better to go and see herself than risk it being something silly and facing Silver's wrath, she decided.

Stumbling in the darkness she groped for her robe and pulled it over her shoulders and started to carefully make her way downstairs, as she passed the kitchen she crossed to where she knew the fire poker was and gripped it tightly- just in case. The voices were louder now and very obviously male, Lottie gulped but continued stealthily through the door. Framed in the moonlight were four men of large build and they were all looking up towards the window of her chamber, Scarlett bit back a gasp and drew back further into the shadows.

One of the men mumbled something and they all laughed quietly, a low, menacing rumble that sent chills chasing down Scarlett's spine, making up her mind to wake Long John she took a step backwards but backed into a table making a loud clattering noise as the chairs on top of it crashed into each other then onto the floor, the heads of all four men snapped towards her and as she saw the whites of their eyes glinting ominously she knew she had to run.

Carlotta dashed through the door and onto the surrounding streets, running as fast as she could, feeling her breath get shorter and shorter and her muscles protest at the unusual exertion. She could hear them pursuing her and gaining on her and tried to run faster but found she was at a dead end – of course! The gate to the docks...she was trapped, the dark had tricked her and now there was nowhere to go, she shrank back against the wall as the men slowed to a walk and advanced – the moonlight chose that moment to shed some light on the proceedings and she groaned inwardly at the irony. The men were frighteningly tall and broad; each could crush her with his little finger, and she dreaded their purpose with her.

"What do you want with me?" She asked, trying to stay calm and looking the one who stood a pace in front of the others squarely in the eyes. At a nod from the man (she assumed he was the leader) the four splayed out in a semi-circle, blocking her in even more and she pressed her back further still against the wall. The men advanced and the man to her left grabbed her around the middle, she thrashed against his hold but he lifted her off her feet and carried her forcefully to where a cart of some sort was waiting in the shadows – she'd played right into their hands. Scarlett attacked the man's ham-steak arms with her fists, pummeling and punching, but he kept right on walking and she resorted to trying to twist out of his grip.

Carlotta screamed as a shot rang out and the man dropped her, as she landed hard against the ground she tried to gather her thoughts, rolled over to run and found herself staring into a lifeless face – the face of the leader lying dead on the ground.

She scrambled to her feet then dropped again, curling into a tight ball with her hands wrapped around her head as more shots cut into the night air and more men ran in and began to fight with the three remaining snatchers. Scarlett recognized Silver's voice and felt relieved despite herself, though she had her reasons for disliking the man she knew for a fact no-one stood a chance against him.

Soon it was over – the men who had chased her lay still on the ground. Scarlett got shakily to her feet and looked at Long John,

"Thank you." She mumbled, dropping her head and to her surprise she felt a hand on her shoulder, not to withhold or contain her but to comfort her, she looked up into Silver's sombre face and he nodded once before turning around to thank and congratulate the men who'd helped him, she added her smiles to his thanks and they set off, back to the inn.

Lottie found herself shivering in the cold night air, everything had happened so fast she'd forgotten she was clad in nothing but her chemise! Flushing a deep red worthy of her nickname Scarlett hastily wrapped her arms around herself,

"What did they want – those men?" She asked to distract herself.

"Yer Father owes some money lass." Silver grunted, "They figured the best way to get it's through you." He finished, attacking the cobbles with his crutch. Lottie's eyes widened,

"Through _me?_" She asked incredulously ,"Father won't pay money for me!" She said, almost laughing at the ridiculous assumption that he actually cared for her.

"No he won't as it happens, he died four years ago." Silver said, avoiding her eyes. Carlotta stopped dead in her tracks...dead? Her instinctive reaction was still, after all that had passed, one of grief but she knew she would not mourn him, in fact to her he had been dead for a long time. She merely nodded and fell back in step with Silver.

"So...if he's...well how did they expect to get the money then?" She asked, trying to make sense of everything in her head.

"To their way of thinkin' that would be yer place to pay." Silver told her then held up his hand as she started to respond heatedly "BUT! They know you ain't got it so they were lookin' to get it from me." He said, rolling his eyes at the stupidity of thugs.

"From _you?_" Lottie clarified – this got more and more odd.

"Aye, from me." Silver confirmed as they reached the inn, Lottie shook her head in disbelief.

"What am I going to do?" She asked in a small voice.

"Well ye can't stay here – they'll likely get nasty." Silver mused, "I've an idea but I'll run it by ye in the mornin'." He told her as thoughts and plans began to bombard him. Lottie just nodded – she hoped to God it was a good idea. It would have to be.

Morning woke Carlotta slowly and carried with it no memory of the happenings of the previous night, she stretched and dozed as usual, curled up in a comforting ball with her pillow in her arms and under her head. As more and more light began to decorate the room she uncurled and groaned as her muscles and joints protested, the ache brought back a memory – dropped from a man's arms onto the hard ground. With that everything came rushing back and she pressed a hand to her throbbing head, gunshot after gunshot rang out in her mind and she flinched at each one, then the conversation with John...his idea...he was going to tell her today! She jumped out of bed, ignoring the pain in her body, and hurriedly dressed in a dark blue dress with a white sash, piling her unruly hair into a bun she clattered down the stairs and burst into the kitchen to be greeted not only by Silver but by Israel Hands and George as well, all three sat around the table deep in conversation.

"Um...good morning." She greeted them hesitantly and they nodded in a surly and preoccupied manner before looking sharply at Silver.

"Sit down." Silver said, looking at Carlotta – she looked tired, the shadows under her eyes standing out sharply against her pale skin. She took the chair he'd indicated and arranged her dress nervously.

"You remember the sea voyage I told ye about?" He asked slowly and she nodded her head, seeming confused.

"The boys and I think that the best thing to do is to take ye with us." He said bluntly and her eyes widened.

"Take me with you?" she repeated.

"Aye. As my helper, I'm to be ship's cook as ye know. Doubt the cap'n will have a problem – ye can do the mending and all." He explained and Scarlett narrowed her eyes, mending indeed.

"Why is the situation so drastic?" She asked, realizing there was more to this than she knew. This voyage, if she remembered right was one for treasure and mutiny – she would not be going unless something was really wrong. Long John propped up his head with his hands and heaved a sigh,

"The men who want the money are planning on taking you by force and selling you out to earn their share of the money." He said rather callously and Scarlett gave a tense jolt of her head – selling out meant being a whore, she knew. Under no circumstances would she be a whore, she would die first.

Israel and George stood up, and left leaving Silver and Scarlett in silence – the former wary and the latter in shock.

"So I will accompany you to this island." She stated, trying not to show the panic that was racing through her.

"Aye, that ye will. I'll clear it with Squire Trelawney today." Silver said, then he leaned in, "But mark me, no funny stuff or I'll have no qualms in tossing you overboard to have done with it. This here's important – a lot's at stake. You mess that up and ye won't be on the return journey." He warned, watching in satisfaction as she caught her breath and cast her eyes to the floor. She was good and scared of him, he knew, he doubted she'd try anything now. With that comforting thought he took his leave and went to find that fool of a Squire he had under his belt.

Once left alone Lottie put her head in her hands, this was too much by far for her to take in – her Father was dead, she was going to sea, there was a plan underfoot to sell her as a whore and if she put a toe out of line on board she'd be killed in cold blood.

An awful lot to process.

She'd manage, she supposed, she always seemed to. But as Long John had pointed out...

There was an awful lot at stake.


	4. Did You Just Throw A Potato At Me?

**And they're off! And somehow I don't think this journey will be a smooth one!**

Chapter 4

Jim fiddled with the hem of his shirt nervously as he sat in silence with his Mother – she'd come to see him off.

"I'll miss you." She said gently, cupping the side of his face tenderly and staring at him as if trying to memorize everything about him – almost as if he wouldn't be coming back. Jim sighed and threaded his fingers through her own, patting their clasped hands in what he hoped was a comforting way.

"I'll be back before you know it," He promised, "And we'll be a lot better off!" He added in a whisper. His Mother gave a tired smile – so much had gone wrong of late she had stopped believing in miracles, all she wanted was for her son to be returned to her safe. He was all she had left in the world.

"Jim, m'boy!" Squire Trelawney exclaimed in his normal blustering way, clapping the boy on his shoulders. "Ready for the off?" He asked, nodding his head toward the dock.

"Yes sir, I'll be there in a second." Jim assured him, holding his Mother's hand even tighter as she pressed a handkerchief to her trembling mouth. The Squire gave them a jovial wave and strode away and Jim turned to face his Mother, placing his hands on her shaking shoulders,

"Everything is going to be okay, Mother." He said with a confidence he didn't quite feel. "And I'll return in no time at all."

His Mother drew in a deep breath and gave him a wobbly smile,

"I trust you, Jim. But I will be counting the days, son." She told him, squeezing his hand and going on tip-toes to give him a peck on the cheek. Jim smiled at her and hugged her tight, letting go he gave as confident a wave as possible before turning and walking towards the dock.

Scarlett sat on one of the tables swinging her legs and humming an old folk tune, though she was trying to seem at ease she was nervous. The crew were ragtag and rougher than she'd expected – if Silver was planning a mutiny why not pick a more believable bunch at least? This lot were pirates through and through and they put her ill at ease. Israel Hands in particular she planned to avoid – the way he looked at her made her feel unclothed and it wasn't a comfortable feeling, she had always been mildly nauseated by him and his roving eyes but now, confined to one vessel, she was afraid.

Footsteps clattered down the stairs to the galley where she was sat and she seized a potato hurriedly and began to peel it – the job she had been told to do a half hour ago. Booted feet came into view and she sculpted her face into what she hoped was a devil-may-care expression, however, gradually she stopped peeling as she watched the boy – Jim? - walk into the galley. She had not entertained the thought that he would be on the voyage! She'd thought he was an errands boy! Or a messenger! What was he doing here?

"What are you doing here?" He asked, echoing her thoughts, annoyed that he'd managed to ask first she crossed her arms.

"I'm helping Long John." She supplied somewhat vaguely and Jim narrowed his eyes,

"I'm cabin boy – they told me I was to help him out." He volunteered, Lottie threw up her hands.

"Well feel free!" She exclaimed rather hysterically, snatching up a half-peeled potato and flinging it at him. Happily for him his reflexes were good and he ducked but when he straightened he stared at her disbelievingly.

"...Did you just throw a _potato_ at me?" He asked incredulously and Lottie winced,

"Yes." She replied shortly, putting a hand to her face to cover her mounting embarrassment. Jim looked bemused and she shot a glare at him through her fingers,

"You've no right to march in here, setting me on edge and – and kitchen duties are not included in your job description as cabin boy." She finished rather lamely, returning to attack the potatoes with renewed fervor.

"I have every right as I was told to come down and help out! Instead I've had potatoes thrown at me! _That's_ not in my job description." Jim countered, bemused.

An awkward silence fell in which Scarlett peeled potatoes avidly and Jim fought back his annoyance by clearing his throat repeatedly. Eventually Scarlett dropped the peeler,

"Must you?" She asked exasperatedly. Jim sighed and crossed the room to where she was sat, holding out his right hand.

Scarlett raised an eyebrow approvingly and placed an unpeeled potato into his outstretched palm – she'd thought he'd never ask!

Jim looked at the root vegetable and began to grin,

"Uh, I had meant for us to shake hands...But, this is fine." He told her as he took a seat and grabbed a knife with which to peel the proffered potato. He watched with amusement as her cheeks began to gain color until she stood up and moved to stand by the apple barrel with her back to him. He felt his eyes drawn to her figure as she walked, her red dress clung to her in a hardly decent way...Jim snapped his eyes back to the job at hand, seeing his Mother's face swim before his eyes. She would not approve of Scarlett, he knew, she would consider it a travesty for Jim to be associated with a woman of such...well she wouldn't like her, Jim knew that much.

Scarlett had had to turn away to hide her frustration as best as she could, of _course_ he had meant to shake hands. She had had much experience with men and normally she could read them well but this infuriating boy seemed to trump her every time!

"Lottie!" She heard Silver call from the top of the stairs, she grudgingly turned round, avoiding Jim's eyes completely.

"Yes?" She replied, crossing her arms.

"Show the lad the ropes will ye?" He shouted, "I'll be busy up here awhile."

Scarlett sighed and looked at Jim who was suddenly watching her as one would a wildcat – now _this_ was more what she was used to! She wondered, why the sudden change of heart?

As she moved Jim caught her scent and this irked him – girls of her age shouldn't wear perfume, his Mother said it was crass when they did. Scarlett wasn't crass though, that was the thing...many other things but not crass.

"Jim?" She said,

He jumped and blurted out "Crass?" Instead of "Yes?" - then it was his turn to blush.

"You wash." She said, pointing to the pile of crockery that had already accumulated, he snapped a sarcastic salute and muttered:  
>"Yes Ma'am." and Scarlett rolled her eyes, grabbing the cloth from the table.<p>

They washed and dried in near silence, broken by Scarlett's soft humming and the slosh of water in the brimming tub, then without warning Scarlett flicked soapy water in Jim's face.

"Hey!" He exclaimed indignantly, rubbing his face with his sleeve.

"That's what we do here, didn't you know?" She questioned innocently and Jim nodded as if agreeing with her, she broke into adorable giggles and Jim discreetly filled the bowl he'd been washing with water and tipped it over her head.

"Agh!" She screamed, pushing her sopping hair back, "You – you idiot!" She spluttered above Jim's laughter. Irked beyond retribution she seized the dripping dish cloth from the side and flung it at him, to her gratification it hit him right in the middle of the face and slid off, leaving him soaking and with potato peel stuck to his forehead.

Jim peeled the disgusting scrap off of his head and glared at her.

He was just about to make a cutting remark when a boot and crutch footfall warned them of Silver's arrival.

The man stared at them in confusion, they were stood facing each other, both giving the other a look that could kill, both sopping and Jim with some potato peel in his hand.

"What in the world?" Silver queried before breaking into peals of laughter, the two gave tight lipped smiles and moved to stand on opposite sides of the room, Lottie wringing out her hair with a pout.

"They're getting ready to weigh anchor up on deck Jimbo." Silver told the boy. Lottie stifled a laugh at the ridiculous nickname and Jim glared at her before grinning at Silver and running up the stairs.

Lottie rolled her eyes, she was stuck with him for the rest of the voyage, but her reverie was cut short by Silver as he seized the sleeve of her dress roughly and jolted her in closer,

"This is no time for muckin' around." He snarled in her ear, "This here's important, you do as I tell you and no funny business."

"Okay, okay." Lottie said hurriedly as he tightened his already-painful grip. He let her go and the jolly smile was back in place.

"Well I'll be off to watch with the crew, you along?" He asked as if nothing had happened.

"No thank you." Lottie said quietly "I've a bit of a head-ache."

The cook nodded and disappeared up the stairs, as soon as he was out of sight Lottie sank into one of the chairs and put her head in her hands; her situation had gone from bad to worse her whole life and now it looked like it had happened again, angrily she held back the tears that threatened to fall and rested her head on the table. Before she could stop herself she was sobbing, she wasn't sure at what exactly but she couldn't seem to stop.

"Scarlett?" She heard Jim's voice at her shoulder and sat up quickly, wiping her eyes hurriedly with the back of her hand.

"Are you -" He started to say but she cut him off.

"I am fine, it is none of your concern." She said as firmly as she could through her tears which still insisted on flowing. She drew in a shuddering breath and turned her head from him,

"We're about to set off, you should watch."

For a moment Jim considered putting his arm round her but the tense posture of her shoulders said that would be unwelcome, unsure of what to do or say he simply took his leave and Lottie remained at the table, staring quietly at nothing for she had no tears left.


	5. Got To Admire His Guts

Chapter 5

Jim mopped with vigor, knowing that the sooner the deck was gleaming the sooner he could eat and rest, his arms ached with the exertion but the mere thought of food, drink and inactivity kept him going. The deck was deserted, the sailors were below, so Jim was completely relaxed – there was something off about the crew, he thought, Silver was the best of a bad lot.

A movement made him turn round to see Scarlett leaning against the starboard side eating an apple – how long had she been there? The apple was as red as her name and lips, Jim thought as he nodded at her.

"What are you doing up here?" He asked and Scarlett raised one sloping shoulder slightly,

"Needed a break." She replied loftily and Jim gritted his teeth, as far as he could see he did most of the work and therefore should be the one having a break.

"A break from what – laziness?" He goaded, resuming his task with force.

"No. A break from the men." She said scornfully, tossing her apple core over the side and watching as it arced and fell with a splash. Jim looked at her,

"They bothering you?" He asked awkwardly and Scarlett grinned.

"No! As much as it may be on their minds Silver would never allow it. Anyway I can look after myself." She said, meeting his skeptical gaze frankly. Jim appraised her and made a disbelieving noise.

"Well if you're so capable do you feel like taking over here?" He questioned, half serious as he held the mop out to her. Scarlett smiled,

"No. I wouldn't want to show you up." She smiled and they both laughed for a while before remembering they didn't particularly like each other, so they stopped.

Having gone over the deck for the last time Jim stood back and surveyed his handiwork with pride,

"Done!" He exclaimed and Scarlett raised an eyebrow,

"Uh...you missed a spot." She joked and he swung the mop at her. With nothing on his mind other than food, warmth and rest Jim began to head towards the steps but was stopped in his tracks by an authoritative voice.

"Jim."

"Captain Smollett!" Jim said and dropped the mop in his panic.

"I require your presence in my cabin," The captain ordered, narrowing his eyes when Jim looked longingly at the stairs to the galley.

"NOW lad." He thundered and Jim rushed to his side,

"Yes Captain. Sorry."

Scarlett watched as the pair made their way back to the cabin, the Captain walking with long, firm strides, his fists balls at his side, and Jim rubbing the back of his neck – head down, was a few paces behind and walking with weary steps; he'd been working all day. She sighed and pattered down the steps and into the kitchen where she was met with one lust-filled, bleary, wretched, drunk and menacing glare divided between the cretins that called themselves an honorable crew. Shuddering inaudibly she made her way over to Dick, the only half-way decent one, and smiled as he offered her a seat.

Meanwhile Jim was also wishing he was somewhere else, between the stern and frightening captain and the blustering, argumentative squire he was dangerously close to making a run for it.

"I will not stand for this, Sir!" The squire expostulated furiously, slamming his hand on the table top and turning an interesting shade of plum.

"Then you deny yourself the truth of it, squire." The Captain said flatly as he rose to the squire's eye level from his seat. "They are a bunch of scoundrels and cut-throats. That much was clear to me the moment I stepped onto this ship, no good will come of it – you mark me!"

"That's ridiculous. I have it on very good authority that -"  
>"And precisely which 'authority' recommended them to you? Surely not the ships <em>cook<em>?" The captain said scornfully and the squire spluttered, his face going a glistening mahogany.

"Silver? Come now Squire, whatever were you thinking?" Doctor Livesy asked reproachfully "I know he's a capital fellow but he's no...well he's not..."

"Good authority?" The Captain supplied dryly. Jim cleared his throat awkwardly and the Captain turned to face him, Jim stepped backwards subconsciously and loosened his collar,

"This brings me on to why you're here." The captain said, regarding Jim with raised eyebrows. "I would have the map in my possession, the crew are not to be trusted and you spend a fair amount of time with them – they'll have wind of what we're after already no doubt. Now hand me the map." He ordered, reaching for it with the air of a man not used to disobedience or even hesitation to obey his commands. Jim however did not move.

"If you don't mind sir, I'll keep it with me." He said slowly, wincing as the Captain's eyes widened and the Squire made an involuntary noise of disbelief.

"I don't believe a choice was included." The Captain said, still with his hand poised and pondering his decision to bring the boy along; much as he admired his guts this was wasting time. Jim stepped backwards again,

"I'd really rather not Sir, at least for now." he said and, though his lips tightened, the captain lowered his hand.

"Very well, but if it were to go amiss it'll be your head boy." He warned and Jim nodded, relieved.

"Can I...go then?" He asked haltingly and the good Doctor came towards him,

"Are you quite well Jim? You're very pale." A cool hand descended on Jim's forehead.

"I'm fine sir, just tired." Jim told him and the Doctor nodded slowly – the boy looked _very_ tired.

"He should rest." He told the captain firmly and the captain waved a hand dismissively, already studying the charts spread over the table. Jim knuckled his forehead and left with a grateful smile for Doctor Livesy.

Jim almost ran down the galley steps in his eagerness for rest and food but when he got there he was greeted instead by the boisterous singing of an old sea shanty and the sight of Scarlett dancing on the table to a cacophony of cheers, claps and stamps from all quarters. Her dark blue dress flared and swung as she spun with her arms above her head, her right hand grazing her left wrist as her feet flew. The men sang still faster and Jim leaned against the wall, exhaustion making him see 10 of everything; ten Long John's leaning on their crutches and looking none too pleased, ten Israel Hands's leering as they sang and ten Carlotta's spinning with reckless abandon, her arms flung out as if to catch a cloud and a beautiful smile playing about her full lips.

Jim sank into a chair as the song finished and Scarlett swished her skirt as she stamped and jumped down from the table whilst the men cheered. Scarlett bowed jokingly and took her leave, the complaints of the men drowning out the uneven footsteps behind her, the first thing she knew of the man behind her was his steely grip on her upper arm.

"And are you a common whore then?" Silver hissed, his face uncomfortably close to hers and his eyes glinting dangerously. Lottie struggled against his hold angrily,

"Let me go! I was only dancing." She protested, straining away from him but he shook her angrily.  
>"This voyage is no fun trip girl, the men don't need you distracting 'em, if anything it's the boy you need to be distracting – and the captain! Mark me, any more of your nonsense and you'll be over the side faster than you can spin." He growled and let her go abruptly making her stumble back, the glare she gave him would have made a lesser man crumble but Long John simply let his hand slip towards his pistol and she shuddered, turning on her heel and walking away as swiftly as her pride allowed.<p>

Left alone Long John leaned heavily on his crutch, she was terrified of him – that he knew – but what she didn't understand was why he had to terrify her, she was his responsibility even though she didn't know it, Long John hoped she never would know...

Remembering the look's in the eyes of his crew made Silver grit his teeth, she didn't fully know the effect she had...

"Long John?" Silver turned around to see Jim looking at him,

"Yes lad?" He replied with as much jollity as he could muster.

"Can I turn in?" The boy asked, Silver examined him sharply – he did look exhausted, guess life on a ship is different to waiting tables at your mother's inn then sonny, he thought grimly.

"Aye, get to bed then Jimbo." He said with a smile as he clapped him on the shoulders and left.

Jim made his way to his hammock with relief, his legs seemed to drag under him as he walked and his head was already drooping. With a sigh he swung himself onto his hammock and removed his boots then turned on his side, his eyes blurring with sleep.

A noise made his eyes snap open and he raised his head blearily to see a vision or a person – he couldn't figure it out. Scarlett in a white dress – her nightgown? - , her curls cascading down her back and her feet bare, her pale arms and neck luminescent in the darkness. She walked slowly towards the water barrel in the corner and cupped some water in her hands before dipping her slender neck to wet her face, the skirt of her nightgown served her as a cloth, revealing her ankles and just above – pale slips in the night. Twisting a ringlet round her finger she turned and, before Jim could close his eyes, saw him. She started and one hand flew to her heart but Jim didn't move, just lowered his eyes and she seemed to smile before darting back the way she'd come leaving Jim to wonder if he'd really seen her at all.


	6. Mask of Tears

**Hi! So things between Jim and Carlotta may be moving forward, but can they keep the peace? Please review!**

**And in answer to Kittyhawk09's question, Jim is 18 and Scarlett is 17 :) Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 6

Carlotta was, yet again, peeling potatoes. The men were worse for wear from their drinking last night and she could hear Mr Arrow growing more and more livid with their shoddy work up on deck. Jim was still asleep, she'd been told to let him rest by the doctor. Lottie liked the doctor – he was good and kind and didn't treat her differently unlike the squire who was decidedly uncomfortable around her.

Her life seemed to have been whittled down to peeling potatoes. Barrels of them, boxes, crates, bowls of potatoes.

"What time is it?"

Lottie spun round at the sudden voice from the doorway then grinned to see Jim leaning against the wall blearily looking more than a little bit disheveled. Lottie looked down, remembering the look in his eyes when he'd seen her in her nightgown last night.

"Nearly mid-day I'd wager." She informed him, enjoying the look of panic that raced into his eyes.

"MIDDAY? I've chores – duties! Long John'll wring my neck, why didn't you wake me?" He shouted, disorientated and panicked and hating the calm smile on Scarlett's face.

"Relax -" She started to say but Jim had had it.

"RELAX?"He shouted incredulously, pulling on his boots. Lottie held her hands out laughing,

"It's fine – the doctor said you were to be let alone – you needed sleep." She explained. Jim let the boot he was holding fall to the floor and sat down limply at the table.

"Why didn't you say so?" He squeaked, then scowled at Scarlett's shrug.

Jim sighed and got up with an effort,

"Right, well I'd better get ready then." He said with a stretch and Lottie inclined her head,

"But I'd warn you, the men aren't feeling so sprightly after last night so Mr Arrow's not in the best mood." She informed him, Jim nodded quickly and dashed off to get ready – Arrow was infamous for his quick temper and sharp words and no-one wanted to get on the wrong side of him. Ever.

She could hear Jim clattering around in the next room and in no time he ran into the galley and up the stairs, Scarlett rolled her eyes at his eagerness and carried on peeling.

After a while she heard heavy footsteps on the stairs and turned to see who it was, her heart sank as Israel Hands came into view and she returned to her task quickly. He stopped at the sight of her and a slow smile spread over his face as he looked her up and down in a way that made her shudder,

"Shouldn't you be up on deck?" She asked brusquely and he gave a short laugh,

"I'm taking a break." He said, folding his arms and leaning on the counter she was working at. He was menacingly close, more than 2 heads taller than her and much broader he had a reputation for getting what he wanted – either by consent or force – and Scarlett was scared of him.

She tried to ignore him and carried on peeling the potatoes, aware of her hands shaking. She leaned over to make some room amidst the potato peelings for washing them and when she returned he was a hair's breadth away from her – she could smell his sour scent and see the stubble on his chin beneath his wolfish grin.

She cleared her throat and tried to get past him, planning to have a word with Silver but found her wrist caught and held and used to pull her into his arms.

"No, Mr. Hands." She protested tensely but he only laughed as she struggled.

"Aw c'mon, don't be so stiff." he whispered and she made a noise of frustration.

"Let me go now." She ordered him, panic creeping into her heart as he merely pulled her even closer roughly. With a cry Scarlett tore herself loose and dashed away but he caught her around the waist and backed her into the table and Lottie quailed at his look of anger.

"What else are you here for you little whore." He grunted and pushed her so she was sitting on the table, she upped her struggles he gripped her wrists in one of his hands and put one knee up on the table, trapping her as he meshed his lips with hers roughly.

"No -" Her protests her were stopped by the ghastly parody of a kiss. Israel groaned against her lips, she could taste the stagnant alcohol and his vile breath. For a brief moment he stopped, for air she presumed, but before she could scream he was on her again, clambering onto the table, his arms encaging her and his 'kiss' stifling her. Scarlett's eyes were open and pained, this situation was all too familiar and it seemed there was nothing she could do to stop him.

His clammy hands pulled at the bodice of her dress and his mouth left hers long enough for her to utter a short scream before he clapped a hand over her mouth and ripped off her dress with the other hand. Scarlett kicked and struggled but he was too strong and soon she was in nothing but her chemise and his eyes flashed with lust.

"No!" She managed to shout but he struck her round the face.

"Shut it." He slurred and grabbed her thigh, pulling her closer roughly.

"Scarlett!"

Israel craned his neck to see Jim standing aghast at the bottom of the stairs, he growled and shoved the girl away going towards Jim menacingly. Jim stood his ground however as bravely as he could,

"Mr Hands desist." He said in a low voice, drawing himself up to his full height. Israel's hand shot out and he lifted Jim off his feet by his shirt neck and spat in the boys face, laughing when he recoiled.

Scarlett swung herself down from the table and wiped the tears from her cheeks before charging at the man she hated. She took him by surprise, hitting every part of him that she could reach,

"Gerroff you little -"He growled, shoving at her but she sunk sharp teeth into his arm and carried on attacking him, once out of his state of shock Jim joined her and they drove Israel backwards together until he put up his hands.

"Alright alright." He growled, pushing past them to make his way up the stairs. When he was halfway he looked back and shot Jim a look of hatred before giving Lottie a mocking wave.

When he was gone Lottie gave a visible shudder and clenched her fist before kicking over a chair and dropping to the floor, sitting with her legs crossed and her head in her hands. She looked so vulnerable and almost...childlike that Jim abandoned any misgivings about the advisability of his actions and sat down with her, draping his arms round her slight shoulders. She stiffened at first even though her body was wracked by sobs but when he didn't move or speak she seemed to melt into him, her head was on his shoulder, her ringlets falling loose across her. Jim simply sat there, one arm holding her and the other smoothing her hair back, he sat there until she had stopped crying.

It was a long time.

When her sobs had quieted to occasional sniffs he gently lifted her chin to look at her,

"Scarlett it's okay." He said and she gave him a quivering frown.

"I'm fine thank you. Quite alright in fact." She assured him. "I have chores to do and so do you I gather."

Jim searched her face and nodded seeing there a helplessness behind the scornful face she wore most of the time. He got to his feet and ran his hands through his hair,

"Well I'll be off then." He said as nonchalantly as he could manage, she showed her appreciation of his effort with a small smile then she turned away from him and began peeling the last potato. Jim was nearly at the top of the stairs before he heard her call him back softly. He poked his head round the door, she was leaning against the far wall with her head down.

"Yes?"

She looked up at his voice and smiled at him,

"Thanks." She said quietly. Jim grinned,

"It's the least I could do, the amount of time you let me sleep!" He said as jovially as he could and was rewarded this time with her clear laugh.

The thought of which carried him through a grueling day of work punctuated by numerous glares from Israel Hands.

He thought he should really make her laugh more often.


	7. The Fooling of Fools

**the characters are at crossroads, can a compromise be found? Please review!**

Chapter 7

"Jim lad!"

Jim looked up at the sound of his name to see Silver wave at him from across the deck and made his way over. The cook grinned broadly at him and put a fatherly hand on his shoulder,

"Eh you're broadening up like no tomorrow Jimbo!" Silver observed, noting the pleased look Jim tried to hide.

Jim tried not to look too pleased with the compliment.

"Did you want me Long John?" He asked, putting a hand to his face to block the suns glare, Silver nodded,

"Aye lad that I did. Just to hand out the rations to the men." Silver told him, leaning heavily on his crutch. The boy nodded and turned to carry out the order but Long John caught his arm.

"Jim lad. What do ye think of this here crew?" Silver asked, quick to gauge the boys reaction which was one of wariness barely concealed.

"It's not my place to judge." Jim said cautiously. The cook laughed,

"Oh come now Jimbo. We're friends aren't we? Shipmates? So none of that!" He said lightly nudging Jim in the ribs.

"Well they're a rough sort, I'll not hide that." Jim began slowly and Silver nodded his agreement,

"Aye true enough lad, true enough."

"And sometimes I catch them looking at me in a way I don't much like. And at the captain and squire too. Even the doctor and Redruth..."

Silver tried to hide his surprise at the boy's sharpness with a laugh,

"Oh that's just the seafaring way. You learn to trust nowt but the boat that carries ye." He said waving a dismissive hand and smiling the most genuine smile he could muster.

"And you know as well as I that...well the captain and his lot...they're not the most..."Silver paused as if looking for the right words, all the time observing Jim from the corner of his eye, the boy looked decidedly uncomfortable.

"Long John, I know they don't seem the fun-loving sort but they're good men and they've commandeered this voyage well, with such an aim it would have been easy to make a right mess of things." Jim said, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. Silver's eyes gleamed as the boy ducked his head and he moved closer.

"Aye well that' the crux of it lad, you're a bright one you are – bright as paint if I've not said it before. Now you know that there's more to this here voyage than the crew knows, blimey the crew know it themselves!" Long John whispered careful not to sound too urgent as the boys eyes widened and he glanced around.

"I -" Jim stopped himself, much as he liked and trusted Long John it wasn't his place to say.

"The word that's being passed around Jim, the _phrase_ if you like," Silver said, leaning in closer still, "is treasure. Buried treasure." Jim's intake of breath was heard and noted before Long John straightened up and laughed.

"O'course it's none of my concern but...if there's something stirring I want you to keep out of it Jim, and for that ye have to know what's what." Silver said, accompanying his shameless lie with a companionable clap on the back.

Jim met his eyes awkwardly, thinking of his own father who'd never been there to look out for him, to warn him or worry about him. Since Long John had taken him under his wing he'd been thinking that a lot, how nice it was to have a father figure if not a father. Much as he knew the map was to be kept a secret, Long John only had his best interests at heart and was about to say as much when the captain's firm voice called his name.

Jim spun around and Silver had to stop himself from cursing – he'd been about to tell him! No matter, he thought, his reaction was such that he knew the rumor to be true.

"On with ye." He told Jim as the boy looked back at him before walking to join the captain and the rest of them.

"Did you want me Captain?" Jim asked, touching his knuckle to his forehead.

"Not you boy but what you carry in your shirt." The captain clarified and Jim ducked his head as he was ushered into the captains cabin.

Before the man could say anything Jim pulled out the map and gave it to him,

"The crew are talking Sir. It's safer here." He explained before turning and walking out of the room.

The men stood in silence for a few moment after the door had shut behind him then the squire cleared his throat,

"He's a good soul isn't he?" He said gruffly and the Captain gave a tight-lipped smile.

"Yes. I believe he is."

Scarlett had just finished getting the food ready for the crew when Jim joined her in the galley.

"Long John told me to bring the food up to the crew." He informed her and she rolled her eyes, slamming the plate she'd been cleaning down with unnecessary force, the memory of how she'd been...how she must have looked and seemed to him yesterday made her cringe and she thought he had no right being so normal.

"Well it's all done so why don't you take it and scamper up to do your 'master's bidding like a good little lapdog." She snapped turning away to hide her traitor of a trembling lip.

"Long John is a good man." Jim said adopting the same tone – why did she have to be so frustrating and revert back inside her defensive armor every time she showed a chink of humanity?

Scarlett scoffed under her breath, good man indeed. If he just knew...but she couldn't say – she had no doubt her life depended on it. Long John had steel in his soul, she knew from experience, and wouldn't hesitate to remove her as a mere obstacle if she got in the way.

Jim felt a flash of anger at her attitude in general,

"Do you think well of anyone?" He asked, letting annoyance color his tone. "Of yourself even? Long John's been like a Father to me since I've known him, he's honest and kind, so don't disprove of him for the qualities he has which you don't possess." He snatched up the bundle of food and walked briskly away.

"You know nothing of anything!" She screamed at his retreating back. Guilt and frustration made her sink to her knees when he was gone, like a father to him...but Long John was not what Jim believed him to be. She knew him. Knew the coldness that was in his heart and the cunning in his brain. But she could never tell Jim the extent of his deception, she valued her life too much. And, she supposed, she valued his too much as well for Silver would surely kill him if Jim obstructed his victory. Which he would, of course, try to do being the moral, conscientious, idiotic boy he was.

Angrily she began the mammoth task of washing up but was once again interrupted by Long John and Dick – one of the nicer lads amongst the crew, she didn't believe he knew of the treasure or the planned mutiny but she knew that was about to change.

"Bright lad you are – smart as paint!" Long John said in his usual jolly tone, putting an arm around the smiling young man. Lottie threw up her hands in exasperation and got a look from Long John that clearly said:

"Stow it." So she did. She 'stowed it' for the whole of the spiel John fed every guillable innocent he had a use for and she 'stowed it' whilst Dick's face lit up with every compliment and whilst he gasped or laughed at every thrilling or amusing story Silver told.

"On with ye lad." John said at last, wiping fake tears of laughter at something Dick had said from his eye. Dick smiled and bounded up the stairs, stopping to nod and smile at Scarlett first.

Lottie turned to find Silver staring at her,

"You alright then Lottie?" He asked with a smile she knew to be forced.

"Save it John." She said wearily and didn't look to see his face darken.

The slap to the back of her head, therefore, took her completely by surprise.

When she looked up to shout at him he had already gone, no doubt to fool some more fools.


	8. Mutiny

**The water's are getting muddier by the second. Please review! All opinions welcome and appreciated :)**

Chapter 8

Jim and Scarlett were washing and drying dishes in far from companionable silence, in fact it was downright stony silence. Every so often one would shoot a surreptitious glare at the other which would be met by an equally quailing glare and so on and so forth. Finally, when they were nearly done, Jim couldn't stand it anymore.

"Well are you going to apologize or not?" He asked directly then winced at the look of anger which sped across Carlotta's face.

"Certainly not! However I shall await yours eagerly." She retorted with an arrogant tilt of her chin.

"You shall be waiting a long time then." He told her and she looked t him with obvious disdain. Provoked, Jim moved towards her, putting one arm either side of her when she went to walk away,

"You think it's only you who can be stubborn?" He asked, his face close to hers. "Well then you're wrong, I'll not apologize for something I have not done."

Scarlett felt her heart beat faster as he talked, his eyes flashing.

"Well I have nothing to be sorry for. You _do_ run around after Silver like a devoted dog and it _is_ annoying and he's _not _a good man so all I did was speak the truth. If you can't handle it then that is no concern of mine." She said vehemently, he laughed scornfully – their faces were very close.

"You just have to be right don't you?"  
>"I am right."<p>

"Ever contemplated the fact that you're ridiculous?"  
>"Coming from Silvers puppet?"<p>

Jim let out a noise of frustration and grabbed her shoulders,

"You're unbearable! You insulted me without cause and you desire an apology? After all I've tried to help you and despite your repulses of any kindness I've shown you? You still want more from me?" He seethed, pushed to breaking point by this infuriating, beautiful girl.

Briefly he saw fire in her eyes and then their lips moved the short distance between them and met in a passionate kiss. Neither seemed to initiate the kiss, it was a joining and an impasse.

They seemed to sink into each other, Jim's hands on her shoulders were no longer detaining her but pulling her closer and her eyes were closed, her body pressed to his.

Then all at once Scarlett pulled away, her eyes flew open and Jim saw they held tears. She put a shaking hand to her mouth and ran from the galley, up the stairs and away from him and whatever the hell had just happened.

Jim stood where she had left him in absolute shock – had they just kissed?

He heard voices descending the stairs and gulped as he distinguished them – Israel, George and a few others.

"Quiet. Wait till we're safe away." He heard George growl. Something shady was going on – Jim looked around in panic for somewhere to hide, he knew he'd be the worse for wear if they found him. No obvious places caught his eye and the voices were getting closer...then Jim's flustered gaze fell upon the apple barrel and he climbed in without stopping to think just as the men reached the galley.

Jim tried to get into a more comfortable position without making a noise but really, he discovered, there is no comfortable way to sit in a large barrel half full of apples. A small hole in the side showed him four men, two of which were indeed Israel and George, sat around the table with their heads close together.

"So how long then, that's what I want to know? I'm sick and tired of all this." said George in a low voice. Jim gulped, George was formidable – the man the crew looked to next to Long John.

"Aye the captain and his bunch of half wits ain't matched with our skill and numbers." Israel growled urgently, leaning forward. "We should strike _now."_

Jim stifled his gasp as the other men seated round the table grunted their agreement and George began to play with the pistol strung at his side.

"I say we act. The ship's ours. The treasure's ours. We get off scot free! It's all just a matter of making a move." He said in his coarse voice, the low rumble of agreement from the other men made Jim's stomach sink. Mutiny, he thought, no doubt about it.

Suddenly the men stopped conversing and looked to the stairs, Jim heard the boot-crutch footfalls with relief – Long John would put them right. The man himself came into view, his face dark.

"I'm an easy man," He said in a low voice, the flash of his eyes giving his words a threatening underlay which affected the men visibly. Hidden in the apple barrel Jim smiled.

"A gentlemen of fortune says most..." Long John continued, stepping forward so his broad chest was just an inch away from George's; George had gone white as sea foam.

"But I'll not abide this treachery." Silver bellowed suddenly and the four men looked sickly as they backed away from him, Jim's smile grew wider.

"BUT IF A SOUL AMONGST YOU DARES MUTINY BEFORE I SAYS SO I'LL THROW YE OVERBOARD LIKE I DID THAT NO-GOOD MATE MR ARROW!" Silver yelled and seized Israel by his shirt, shaking him. In the apple barrel Jim's smile had frozen in place and the cook's words were chasing their tail round his head...he must have misheard...but Silver was sitting down with them now, speaking in a hushed tone.

"Everything's in place, I know the boy's got the treasure map and Scarlett'll have him buttered up in no time, why he'll be handing the treasure to us with a smile and a bow no doubt. We just have to bide our time and the loot's ours." Long John whispered urgently and Jim clamped a hand over his mouth to stop himself from yelling obscenities at the traitor, and Scarlett! That kiss had been a lie, she'd been using him with the intention of leaking information to what he now knew as a crew of pirates. Jim's whole body shook with anger and fear, he had to tell the captain – if only they'd leave!

George and Israel exchanged a glance then Israel spoke,

"You've been doing your fair share of buttering yourself Barbecue, we thought you were going soft on us." He hissed and Silver laughed contemptuously.

"Well I had to keep the boy sweet didn't I? He's one to meddle, honest and all that so you can stow it Mr Hands – I've not gone soft by any stretch."

"Land ho!"

At the bosuns cry the men jumped up and walked briskly from the galley and Jim, after waiting a safe amount of time, climbed shakily out of his hiding place, his head spinning with all he had heard. One thing was clear to him: he had to warn the captain. With this thought in his mind he dashed up the stairs and blinked in the sunlight as he emerged onto deck.

The excitement of land was tangible as the crew strained for a glimpse of the Island, though it was harmless enough Jim couldn't help but see greed and avarice in each excited look and mutiny and treachery in every sideways glance. And Scarlett...she was standing next to Tom, gripping his arm in excitement, her hair streaming out behind her and her face flushed with the breeze, her pale red dress billowing. She looked innocent enough but Jim knew better and hated her for it – hated himself for being fooled by her tricks and lies and guile's. He caught the captains eye and moved as casually as he could to stand beside him,

"Sir I must speak with you." He muttered, barely moving his lips.

"Not now Jim, I'm busy." The Captain brushed him aside and moved to stand at the helm.

"Mr Arrow if you could – Mr Arrow?" He said upon realizing his trust first mate was not there. Bewildered the crew looked round and Jim felt a dreadful sinking in his stomach as he recalled Silver's villainous words...'I'll cast you overboard like I did that no-good first mate Mr Arrow.'...

"Begging your pardon Cap'n but..." It was Silver himself speaking! Jim shook with anger at the man's gall. "No-one's seen Mr Arrow since yesterday, we didn't like to say...thought he might be took ill."

"He's not below deck Cap'n, just come from there." George put in and the crew mumbled various pledges that they'd not seen the first mate since the night before. The Captain's face, usually so composed and stern, was sombre and he seemed to have aged.

"Might he have...gone overboard?" He said with tight lips. Silver stepped forward with what looked – if you didn't know better – to be kindness on his haggard face.

"He did say he was planning on giving the lifeboats the once over...with respect sir." He said, casting his eyes at the floor and removing the scarf from his head. A muscle jumped in the Captain's temple and he took a deep breath in.

"He will be missed." He said in as quiet a voice that anyone had ever heard him use then he turned smartly on his heel and withdrew to his cabin.

Jim ran a hand through his hair – his situation seemed impossible! Then his gaze fell on Doctor Livesy and he moved towards him quickly.

"Doctor I've something to say." He said firmly and the good Doctor spread his hands looking worried.

"Well by all means go ahead – what's troubling you Jim?" He asked concernedly.

"The crew are planning mutiny Sir. Sorry to be blunt but it's urgent. Silver's leading it – they know about the treasure and I believe them to be pirates, I overheard them just now. If the Island is close then they'll make their move soon." He said under his breath but clearly, putting across the truth of his words with his eyes. The doctor paled.

"Thank you Jim, you've done us a great service. Now get below, if they find out you've been spying your life is in danger." He said hurriedly and walked into the Captain's cabin.

Jim turned to go below and was met by Silver's piercing stare that stopped him in his tracks. After a second, though, the cook's smile was back in place and he waved Jim over, he went reluctantly and Silver clasped his shoulder.

"Land then Jimbo! All over soon." He said in his usual jolly tone and Jim forced himself to smile.

"Aye it will." He agreed and went to go but found Silver's crutch stopping him.

"Will ye be exploring the Island with us lad? Up for an adventure?" He asked with a grin and Jim shook his head, feigning sorrow.

"I've duties. Enjoy yourself." he said and left before the cook could stop him again.

Silver stood there long after the boy had disappeared down the steps, he had seen him come up from the galley before and something about him had changed. He knew the boy must have heard them talking, it was a matter of what to do about it.


	9. A Lifetime of Wrongs

**Scarlett's in a difficult position and neither Jim nor Silver is helping, who will she choose and for what reasons? And will they be the right ones?**

Chapter 9

Land! Carlotta thought as she stood at the side with the crew – she could see it! It looked green and exotic and exciting, she gripped Tom's arm and he smiled down at her,

"Reckon we'll be there tomorrow in the early hours!" He grinned and she gave a little hop.

"I don't think the sea's for me, Tom, it can't be if the sight of land is _this_ welcome." She said, laughing and he laughed with her.

"You've done well considering it's your first voyage at sea." He told her and she dropped a quick, joking curtsy.

"Why thank you kind sir. No doubt I'll be a pirate within the hour." She said and then stopped when he ducked his head. Long John had got to him then.

Exasperated Lottie turned to see where Jim was and saw him talking to Silver. As she watched he shook his head in answer to a question Silver had asked and then left soon after, almost running down the stairs into the galley. Silver just watched him and the look in his eyes made Carlotta afraid for Jim, obviously the boy had found them out and Silver wouldn't be best pleased with that, she knew.

Carlotta felt her cheeks warm as the memory of their kiss jumped into her mind – she didn't know what had come over her...a sudden mist had descended and she'd been left with no _choice _but to kiss him...it was the only thing she could think of doing.

She had to warn him, she decided, and set off with a hasty goodbye to Tom.

Jim sat at the table, he couldn't take everything in. Scarlett...Silver...who would betray him next? He'd thought of Silver as his father and Scarlett...there'd been a second when he'd thought...but it didn't matter now. She was a traitor, had only been using him all along.

Then, as if called by his very thoughts, he heard light footsteps on the stairs.

"Jim?" He heard her call tentatively. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose to try and keep calm and prevent his temper from rising.

"Are you there?" She called a little louder. Jim took a deep breath.

The footsteps resumed much slower now and after a second she poked her head round the door.

"Um...hello." She said with a little smile, "So we should probably talk." She finished quickly and Jim let out a short laugh.

"About what exactly?" He asked sarcastically, her brow furrowed slightly.

"Well...you know..." She tried again but Jim was having none of it, he would hear it from her own lips, confirmation that she was a traitor.

"Please tell." He goaded and smirked as a flash of annoyance crossed her eyes.

"About -" She took a deep breath, "Well, we kissed didn't we?" She said, ducking her head as a blush tinted her cheeks.

Jim looked at her in disbelief – she was a spy and a traitor and a mutineer yet she blushed at the mention of a kiss?

**Bang**

He brought his fist down on the table and she jumped.

"Admit it." He said, anger bubbling at the surface, her eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, coming towards him, "Admit what?" She put a hand on his arm and he jerked it away and stood up.

"Admit that you're a spy and a traitor perhaps? That you've been working with Silver to get the map off of me? That you're about to commit mutiny with the rest of them? That the girl I've known is a lie?" He fumed and all color dropped from her face.

"Jim..." She whispered, moisture appearing in her eyes. Jim made a noise of disgust and turned away.

Scarlett tried not to cry and to still the trembling of her lip,

"Jim it wasn't like that." She said, putting a hand on the chair to steady herself. His laugh was harsh and frightening.

"So you're actually going to deny it?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes. I've not spied on you." Lottie said, willing him to see the truth of it.

"You think that's the only bit that matters?" He yelled making her flinch.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" She shouted back, goaded beyond her fathoms of calm.

"I know quite enough. Do you deny that Silver is planning mutiny and that you are involved and have lied, if not directly then by omission, to me and the captain?" He asked coldly. Lottie clenched her fists.

"I -"

"Do you or don't you?"

"It's – it's not a simple, black and white situation!" Carlotta held back a sob, she couldn't tell him the truth – Silver would kill them both for sure, but the hate in his eyes...

"Truth and loyalty are the simplest things in the world." He said and pushed past her angrily, leaving the room.

Left alone Carlotta let out a shriek and hurled a plate across the room. It seemed, as it hit a wall and smashed, her heart broke with it. A lifetime of wrongs dealt unjustly to her traipsed across her mind and this the crowning glory of her troubled life.

She longed to tell him that she had no choice, that Silver would have killed first her then Jim himself. She longed to tell him that of the two of them she cared about his fate more than her own, that things had been different since she'd met him, how she had stayed with Silver because she as forced, how she had never had anywhere else to go...how, when he came into her life, she considered running for the first time in years, how she would have risked the consequences to be with him, how he made her feel safe, how the kiss had felt right.

But she could say nothing. His life and hers depended on her silence.

Long John had seen Jim storm from the galley, he had seen Carlotta go into the galley, he had heard something break, he sensed trouble brewing.

Without drawing attention to himself he moved to the stairs and climbed down them slowly. Carlotta was kneeling on the floor with her heaving back to him, a plate lay in shards around her and her arms were wrapped around her torso like they were the only thing holding her together. He brought his crutch down and she jumped up, glaring at him despite the tear tracks on her pale face.

Scarlett's blood was boiling – how could he stand there and be so callous? Calm? It took her a while to realize that the furious screams were coming from her own lips as she ran at him,

"I'm out!" She shrieked, hitting him as hard as she could to every part of his body she could see, "I want OUT!" How dare he? "I don't want any part of this -" He seized her arms and forced her against the wall, pinning her with one arm and clasping a hand over her mouth.

"Shut it." He hissed, "If you know what's good for you."

Scarlett's chest heaved as she fought against him but she was no match and eventually she stopped trying and slumped forwards. Cruelly he let her fall and she buried her head in her hands in preparation for the attack she anticipated.

Silver stood there and stared at the girl at his feet then drew back his foot and kicked her onto her side, ignoring her shout of pain. She tried to scramble away but he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him,

"Do not defy me. What's so important that it's worth the pain and trouble?" He asked sarcastically, her eyes flitted away from his and he lowered his brow.

"Well? What's changed?" He brought her face closer and searched her eyes with his, noting the renewed trembling of her lips – a sure sign that she was deathly afraid. But not for herself, that much was sure...no, she'd had worse.

Suddenly he understood.

"It's the boy isn't it?" He said slowly and she flinched. Silver couldn't help but laugh – leverage if ever there was such a thing! They'd played right into his hands.

"Well, well, well." He whispered, a grin spreading across his face.

"You're wrong. I've had a change of heart, that's all." She said quickly and Silver laughed. "I'm going to go ahead and assume that's you throwing me off the scent. Now, all you need to know is if you jeopardize this mutiny not only will I kill you, I'll kill the boy slowly first and make you watch." He gave her a shove and left the room satisfied that she would not breathe a word.


	10. To Shore

**Sorry for the delay - I wanted this chapter to be just right :-) Please review with your thoughts and opinions - I love to hear them! Thanks and hope you enjoy :)**

Chapter 10

Silver emerged onto deck with a monumental scowl on his face that warned everybody off apart from the unfortunate Morgan who approached him with a cheery

"Alright Barbecue?" Which was met with what could only be described as a growl.

As Morgan backed away hastily Silver put his head in his hands, she would never trust him again that was for sure, but what else could he have done? She could have blown the whole thing and he had no liking for the noose.

"Silver." The captain called and Long John's heart gave a judder as he turned to see the captain standing with Jim – had the boy told him?

"Aye Sir." He answered, playing it safe, the boy ducked his head.

"We need provisions. Gather some men and see to it that we have them." The captain ordered curtly and Jim's eyes grew wide.

"But Sir -" He tried but was silenced by a glare from the captain.

"You mean go to shore, Cap'n?" Silver asked incredulously, exchanging looks with a few of his men – this was if anything too much of a good turn.

"Yes of course Silver now snap to it." Said the captain somewhat grimly, and Jim shuffled his feet.

As Silver gave a sharp salute and began to ready the men for the trip the Captain turned to Jim,

"I will gather the officers together lad, you lay low for a while then join us in my cabin where we will discuss the best plan of action."

Understanding dawned in Jim's eyes as the Captain busied himself with finding the trusted men, the man was no fool. He could see Silver speaking to the crew, gesturing avidly with his hands and grinning widely and it sent a chill down his spine – how could someone so outwardly jolly and kind have such malice buried within him?

He scanned the deck from his vantage point for Scarlett but couldn't see her, he figured she must still be below deck. The thought of her made his stomach clench with guilt, maybe he'd spoken too soon and too harshly before...although she was in with Silver...but then, Jim thought suddenly, she hadn't told Silver that he knew of the mutiny so surely...maybe...

That thought made up Jim's mind and he walked briskly across the deck and down the stairs to the galley.

Scarlett was sat in the same place she'd been since Silver had left her with his final, awful threat. She knew he wasn't bluffing, if he thought it would save his neck he would kill her and what is more he would kill Jim. She couldn't let that happen.

She heard her name and looked up to see Jim standing at the foot of the stairs, she quickly ran a hand across her tear-stained face and gathered herself, getting to her feet and managing to keep her head held high.

"What do you want?" She asked in a frail imitation of her usual imperious manner.

Jim's brows drew together, it was like a physical blow seeing her like this when she was normally so in command, she was shaking and tears had etched lines down her beautiful face. What was more he could see the beginning of bad bruises on her upper arm and left collarbone, it was now his turn to shake but for him it was anger that shook him.

"Who did this to you?" He asked furiously and she turned away to hide the renewal of her tears.

"What do you care?" She replied quietly, trying to keep her voice from shaking. She couldn't talk to him, Silver might see and the possibility terrified her.

"Of course I care. Scarlett?" He said her name in a voice throbbing with emotion but still she could not turn round.

"I would like you to leave." She said, wrapping her arms round herself and stifling a sob, that was the last thing she wanted. She wanted him to stay and comfort her, tell her it was going to be okay.

"Well damn it I won't leave." Jim snapped, striding to stand in front of her. "Not until you tell me what's going on."

She couldn't look him in the eyes, he was so honest, good and handsome. What right had she to want him? To feel the things she did for him? None. She had been brought up by a drunkard and a gambler then sold to a pirate, lived amongst dishonest, brutal men, murderers, pirates, thieves – she'd seen them all, served most of them rum. And she'd given up caring, buried her morality with boys and flirting and pretty dresses, gifts and laughs. What right had she to love this young man?

"I can't." She whispered, both to herself and to him.

"Did Silver do this?" Jim asked as he gently caught her chin in his hands and tilted her head towards him.

She assumed he meant the bruises that must have formed.

"I fell, silly me." She lied with a slight smile. Her jaw ached where he'd struck her.

"Scarlett for God's sake!" Jim yelled suddenly, "I can see that you don't want to be a part of this, you're not like them – you _know_ you're not."

Scarlett tried to pull away from him but he stopped her, pulling her even closer to him so that she could feel his hot breath on her cheek as he spoke.

"You don't have to go with him." Jim whispered and she closed her eyes. Her skin was so pale, it made her look delicate, breakable, as if she were no sturdier than a butterflies wing.

"Yes I do." She said slowly, her eyes still closed.

"I don't understand. Please tell me you're not like them?" Jim asked urgently. He didn't think he could bear it if she was, every time he saw her, touched her his feelings towards her grew more intense and the thought that they'd kissed, the memory of her lips on his was constantly on the edge of his thoughts as was she.

"No. Please believe me when I say I am not like them. I am not willingly a part of this." She said, opening her eyes.

"Then why?" Jim asked persistently. "Whatever it is, we'll find a way round it." He promised.

Her eyes searched his in fear and he could feel her trembling.

"He'll kill you." She whispered, the very words sending a flash of pain across her face.

Jim looked at her, that was the last thing he'd expected her to say – he had anticipated threats against Scarlett's life not his. Why would the threat of his death play a part in keeping her silent unless...unless she felt something for him. The breath seemed to catch in his throat.

"Scarlett, do you -" He tried to speak but was unsure what he wanted to say.

She clasped her hands behind her back, twisting her fingers – no going back now, she told herself.

"I think I'm in love with you." She blurted out then clamped a hand to her mouth in shock – she'd said it!

A slow smile spread over Jim's face and Scarlett winced – was he laughing at her? She'd never told anyone she'd loved them before, _had_ never loved anyone before and she had not been prepared for the immense vulnerability it made her feel.

"Ummm." She said awkwardly, not daring to look him in the face. She who was usually so bold was cowed by the mere thought of looking into his face!

Jim hadn't felt this happy in a long time, the glow her words had sparked in his heart has spread throughout his body – was it possible that this girl he loved, this beautiful, complicated, maddening girl loved him back?

Scarlett felt his hand on the back of her neck and reluctantly met his eyes.

"Scarlett I love you too." He said gently and her smile was the widest he'd ever seen.

Without warning their lips met in an exultant kiss that was very different from the last impassioned kiss they'd shared – this one was soft and tender.

After a minute Scarlett pulled away,

"As nice as this is," She said rather breathlessly, "just what are we going to do?"

Jim came back to reality with a jolt.

"Listen, it will be fine." He soothed her, entwining a hand in her luxurious curls. "The Captain and his men will protect you and you need not worry about me. Silver won't be able to get to me."

Scarlett nodded slowly.

"It will be fine?" She asked, both seeking and giving reassurance.

"Without a doubt." Jim said firmly.

Scarlett nodded and pressed her soft lips to the base of his throat.

"You need to go." She murmured against his skin, "I will tell them I am unwell when they come for me, then after they have gone I will join you."  
>Jim nodded and they exchanged a hurried kiss before he dashed up the stairs to the Captain's cabin.<p>

Scarlett stood, smiling then hopped up to sit on one of the counters.

Let them come. She thought grimly.

She felt invincible.


	11. Man or Monster?

**But everything was going so well :/ PLEASE REVIEW! :) :) **

Chapter 11

Jim dashed up the stairs and onto the deck, his thoughts rushing with everything that had passed. He went to go to the Captain's cabin but found his way barred by Silver, all at once the memory of Scarlett's bruises shook him and he felt his fists curl inwards of their own will with hatred for this man. But just as quickly as the hatred had appeared it vanished, Long John was a man not a monster and he had been kind to Jim for whatever reasons, Jim could not hate him much as he wanted to.

"It's not too late to change yer mind lad!" Silver said, grinning broadly and extending a calloused hand, "Come along for an adventure."

Jim shook his head and forced a smile,

"No, thanks...the Captain wants me." He said as lightly as he could and Silver gave him a piercing stare which rapidly dissolved into his usual jovial twinkle.

"Well good luck with that one mate!" He said, making a face, "Ah but I'll miss ye Jimbo, that I will."

Silver clapped Jim on the shoulder and turned, making his way to the boats with a scowl twisting his features – the boy knew, that was for sure and certain. The question was, what was he going to do about it?

He looked over his shoulder to see the boy disappear into the Captain's quarters and scratched his head before gesturing to George and Israel to come and speak to him.

The two walked over and stood on either side of him, Israel lounging against the mast and surveying him warily and George standing stiffly.

"Ye'll find Miss Scarlett in the galley gents," Silver said "I want her with us. She might not. Either way yer job is to get her on board as it were. Understood?"

George and Israel looked at each other quickly and grinned.

"Reckon that'll be just fine, barbecue." Israel drawled and George stifled a laugh. Silver felt himself tense but told himself not to warn them against foul behavior – if they thought he'd gone soft that would be the end of it.

"Well get going then you mule-headed cretins!" Silver barked, making them jump and make tracks.

Silver propped himself up further on his crutch – she'd be on that boat one way or another, that was for sure.

"She's with us." Jim said, eager to tell the Captain and his men of the addition to their side. He wondered why they were all looking so wary, had they not heard him?

"Well we'll see Jim, I hope to God you're right." The doctor said kindly, putting a fatherly hand on the boys shoulder.

"Of course I'm right! You'll see." Jim said forcefully, shrugging off the doctor's hand and crossing to the table where the Captain sat, charts spread across the length of it and a heap of loaded pistols near the edge.

"Don't you see how much she's of use to us? She knows everything and there's more to her than meets the eye." Jim emphasized. The captain raised his eyes to Jim's and sat back in his chair.

"No-one's debating that Jim. More the girl in question." He said slowly. "Now if we can return to more urgent matters, we'll see how things pan out with Miss Carlotta when we come to it."

Unaware she was being discussed, either by Silver or by Jim, Scarlett still sat on the counter, swinging her legs and playing with the hem of her dress. She was humming an old sea shanty her father used to sing when he was drunk and so did not hear Israel or George approach until the door swung open loudly, making her jump, and they were silhouetted in the doorway.

Scarlett jumped down with a gasp then cursed as the hem she'd been playing with got stuck in a cupboard, exposing more of her legs than she was comfortable with.

The two men leered as she unhooked herself, blushing, and backed away.

"May I help you?" She asked disdainfully and they grinned.

"Aye, you can come along of us." George said bluntly and she laughed.

"And why on earth would I want to do that?" She asked and raised a finger as Israel began to form a response, "Ah. Rhetorical question. I regret to inform you that I am not feeling well, I could not think of going ashore. My head feels like it's splitting in half."

"Is that so?" Israel asked in a mock sympathetic voice, his villainous face bearing a familiar smirk.

"Now why don't I believe her?" George asked, cottoning on and faking puzzlement.

Scarlett retreated further, steadying herself against a chair, she did not need to feign the shakes that sent tremors down her slight frame – fear made them real enough.

"I assure you, I am unwell. I can't go with you." She said, her voice trembling as she turned away from them.

Israel smirked at George as she turned her back to them. Unwise, he thought grimly and the look on George's face said the same thing.

Purposefully making his steps heavy Israel walked slowly towards her, he could see her flinch with each footfall and smiled – there was nothing he liked better than knowing he had someone cornered.

Scarlett could hear them approaching but hoped that by holding her ground they would leave her be. She knew of Israels cruelty first hand and feared George only slightly less, she cursed Silver for sending them – did he have no shred of humanity?

Suddenly she felt strong arms wrap around her waist, she screamed as the air was trapped in her lungs but a feeble sound came out and she soon felt some sort of rag between her teeth and ties tightly behind her head, she jerked as some of her hair was caught in the knot and struggled harder at the sound of their laughter.

It was Israel who held her as George had tied the knot and it couldn't have been worse, Israel was frighteningly strong and knew it, he could lift her as if he was a rag doll and frequently did.

Scarlett stamped as hard as she could, hoping to get anyone's attention by any sound available to her but Israel tightened his grip still further and lifted her off the ground, carrying her to the table and pushing her against the wood. He pinned her arms down painfully at her wrists and she squeezed her eyes shut as the ache grew unbearably. George crossed the room with another rag and bound her hands tightly until she could not move them at all. Her breathing grew more and more labored as she grew more and more afraid and George laughed, grabbing her arms and forcing her to sitting position against the wall, she wrenched away as they pressed closer but Israel had her by the shoulders and, suddenly, George's hand was at her ankle, traveling roughly up her leg and yanking her to him by her thigh, twisting painfully. Scarlett tried yet again to scream as he pressed himself against her, laughing at the terror in her expressive eyes then abruptly she was pushed back onto Israel and George was gone. No doubt to tell Silver they had her.

Scarlett knew she couldn't get away but still she tried, the thought of Jim, the faith he had in her, her disgust at these men, her longing to be free of her past made her keep struggling until Israel had had enough and stunned her into silence with a heavy backhand across her face.

"Belay that. Yer coming whether ye like it or not." He growled, yanking her towards him and propelling her ahead of him up the stairs with rough pushes to her back.

Silver saw Israel emerge, holding a terrified-looking Scarlett, her hands bound and with a rag between her teeth, she was like a trapped bird.

Despite her delicate position the hatred in her eyes almost made Silver stumble as she looked at him and her eyes didn't leave his until she was in the boat. Then her head was down so no-one could see the tears that steadily rolled down her pale cheeks.


	12. The Strain Behind Her Smile

**Hello! This chapter is split between Scarlett and Jim, I hope you like it! Please review with your thoughts and criticisms :D Enjoy and thanks for reading!**

Chapter 12

"She's coming, just wait a little longer." Jim pleaded forcefully and the captain let out a sigh of frustration.

"No Jim, it's been long enough. If we delay any longer it would be extremely foolish. Forget her, that's an order." He snapped. Doctor Livesy looked sympathetically at the boy but dared not intervene, and besides he thought the captain was probably right, after all the girl had been raised by villains.

Jim shook his head, adamant that she had not betrayed him.

Scarlett, meanwhile, was glaring. She had been glaring since the pirates had reached the island and Israel had all but dragged her ashore. Her glare was so fearsome that she had been left alone so far, albeit still with her hands tied, her mind was going in tiresome circles centering around Jim – he would think she'd betrayed him, after all they'd said to each other and felt for each other...he would think that she had lied, about this, about everything. It was almost too much to bear when she thought of all she could have had and all she had lost. It was this and not the thought of what would become of her that caused her lips to tremble and her eyes to occasionally fill with tears, not the pain of her bound arms or her bruises, not her pride or shame, not fear or sadness for herself, only for him.

Silver was looking at her, she realized with a flash of anger, he was used to her glare and therefore immune to it but she tried anyway, narrowing her intense eyes and sending waves of anger and hatred. He looked like he at least got the picture as his mouth tightened and he turned abruptly away. As he did so Scarlett couldn't help but notice the buttons on his coat that she herself had sewn on for him back when she had first lived at the inn, she had been charmed by his wit and intelligence straight away, she remembered, and he was a far cry from her terrifying Father. As she'd grown up she had seen through the facade slightly but had never truly grasped the extent of his cruelty, she had known he wouldn't let her leave as she had tried on several occasions - more for boredom and annoyance at the men than anything else - and she had been made to regret it, but still this was nothing in comparison with her abusive Father...nothing at all.

In choosing Jim, even though it was the right thing to do, even though she loved him, she was losing yet another Father and just like last time she could not find a way to stop it hurting.

Jim had been silent for a long time and the captain and his men assumed he had given up on Scarlett and let him grieve as it was quite obvious he was in love with her. They had been talking through the best course of action for hours and had decided to simply leave and return in a years time, by then the pirates should have succumbed to one of the many diseases that riddled the jungle and they would be free to seize the treasure. The captain was surprised that Jim had not objected to this plan, only asked that they would wait til morning, as it was effectively Scarlett's death sentence along with the pirates, but the boy had raised no objection and so the plan was to leave in the morning of the next day. Meantime they would sleep in the Captain's cabin just in case.

Once the men were happy with the plan it was unbelievably late and their eyes were closing of their own accord.

"Gentlemen get some rest. Big day ahead of us." The captain commanded and there was an audible sigh of relief as they slumped back in their chairs and fell, almost immediately, asleep.

Jim too closed his eyes and settled back in his chair like the others but he was far from asleep and had no intention of becoming so. He waited calmly for the room to fall silent save for the heavy sleep breathing of the men and stealthily opened one eye, glancing round at his sleeping comrades. Gathering his wits Jim slowly and quietly stood up and waited for a second to see if anyone stirred, when it became apparent that they were out like so many lights Jim made his way silently to the door and slipped the bolt out, he slipped through the door and shut it behind him with as little noise as possible. Still there was silence from the room he had left and so he made his way to the deck, his brow set resolutely and his heart pounding.

Jim;s breath caught in his throat as he saw several figures sprawled across the deck but as he crept closer he saw 6 or so pirates passed out drunk, bottles still clasped in their grubby hands. Fighting back a smile at the simplicity of it all Jim walked quickly and quietly to the rowboats and lowered one over the side slowly, there was no reaction from the pirates and no sound from the captain's quarters so Jim hopped over the side and climbed into the boat, lowering himself down with effort. When he was on the sea he cut the rope binding him to the ship and grabbed the oars, determinedly rowing with strong, swift, silent strokes.

The pirates were drunk, _very _drunk and Scarlett couldn't quite believe they were still alive after the amount of rum they'd consumed, and as far as they were concerned the night was still young. She had her back to a broad tree and was watching their antics and drunken, imbecilic capers with disgust. As the night went on however they began to fall over and once they did they found it very difficult to get up, soon there was a drunken heap of snoring pirates on the floor and Scarlet couldn't quite believe her luck. However she was right not to believe it for as she tried to reach a sharp rock to free herself Tom (who was excruciatingly sober) stopped her with a firm hand on her own.

"Damn it." Scarlett muttered and he smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Lottie, you know Long John would kill me." He apologized and Scarlett nodded resignedly, it was true.

"I know, Tom." She said quietly and he looked at her guiltily.

"I can loosen the rope though, that looks like it hurts." He said, gesturing to her bound hands. Scarlett looked at him eagerly,

"Thank you, they've been hurting for a while." She said and he frowned as he worked the rope a bit looser and looked at her earnestly.

"Better?" He asked and she gave her hands an experimental wiggle, still not enough to get free but definitely less painful.

"Maybe a little more..." She teased persuasively and he laughed.

"No chance." He grinned and they laughed quietly.

"Why are you with them, Tom? You're not like them." She asked suddenly and he stopped smiling.

"Well why are you? You're not like them either." He countered and Lottie rolled her eyes.

"Um maybe because I'm tied up and can't leave?" She answered sarcastically but Tom didn't laugh.

"And you think I'm not? Maybe not literally but I can't leave now, I've come too far – they'd kill me." He explained, grimacing.

"Oh. Sorry I hadn't thought." Scarlett said quietly and he gave her a crooked smile. "Well do you want me to paint you yellow? We can pretend you've got yellow fever – I bet they'd leave you behind!" She suggested and he laughed freely then covered his mouth, still chuckling.

"You're ridiculous." He chortled and Scarlett nodded, grinning impishly.

"Maybe that's why everyone loves me." She joked and he nudged her.

"Ah the modesty." He said and she stuck her tongue out at him.

Jim had reached the island and didn't even bother to hide his boat, just ran into the trees. Eventually he heard laughter and stopped running, walking with admirable stealth until he came to a clearing where he saw the pirates had camped.

In the distance he could hear talking and laughing and made his way to the sound quietly, as he neared his heart gave a wrench – that was Scarlett's laugh, he'd know it a mile away. He kept moving towards the sound, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach and then his worst fears were confirmed.

She was leaning against a tree, her hands in her lap, with Tom beside her and they were both laughing, sharing some joke in the midst of the pirate's camp. She seemed so carefree, she always did when she laughed. The sight and sound of it sent pain coursing through Jim as he stood with his back to a tree, how could she? Anger replaced his pain very quickly and he steeled himself to turn away, walking quickly away into the undergrowth.

He had not seen the rope around her hands, could not hear her thoughts which were of him, he failed to see the strain behind her smile and he was not there to witness the rapidity with which she burst into tears after Tom had fallen asleep.


	13. Honest Men

**It seems both Jim and Scarlett have given up on each other, will their love be rekindled or is this the end for them? We meet a new character in this chapter and I hope you like him - he is different from the book, I wanted to give my own spin on him and I hope you like it! And this chapter :) please review! **

Chapter 13

Jim was on the ground, his face inches away from the earth and his fists punching the ground in front of him. How could she? After all that how COULD she? It was all he could do not to shout with frustration at his own naivety – he had been so damn sure of her. He felt like a fool, a hurt, angry fool and it wasn't a good feeling. And now, he thought miserably, he was on a disease-bounteous island with a bunch of cutthroat pirates along with the girl he loved who seemed perfectly at home amongst said cutthroat pirates and probably wouldn't even flinch if they killed him AND to top it all he hadn't bothered to hide his boat! He'd been so confident that he thought he'd be away with Scarlett before the night was out. Jim pounded the ground with renewed vigor; how could he have been so stupid?

Back at the pirate's camp Scarlett was still not asleep, she was exhausted and sad but still sleep wouldn't come and she cursed it for evading her.

"Are you avoiding me, same as Jim?" She asked to the air bitterly and then sighed heavily. She had half expected him to come for her that night but this proved he had given up on her, his silence was as telling as shouting and accusations. If he had wanted to come he would have found a way, that was who he was, but he hadn't...he hadn't come.

Scarlett let her head droop and stared at the floor for a while, hoping the monotony would send her to sleep.

Beside her Tom shifted in his sleep and she looked at him sadly, now that Jim was no longer on her side there was no point putting Tom's life in danger and trying to escape, and besides she knew Silver would never let her go. She had nowhere to run.

Night settled around Jim's shoulders and his body was racked with shivers, the heavy air seemed to cage him in and press his shoulders into the earth and as he staggered to his feet he could feel the cold sweat on his forehead. He stumbled backwards a few steps then turned and ran, pelting into the forest, running at full-speed as if half-demented with grief and fear.

He had to get back to the ship.

His heartbeat matched his footsteps as he ran, he could feel his pulse throbbing throughout his whole body. He ran and ran until suddenly a figure jumped in front of him and he collided with it, the collision sent him spinning to the floor and he found himself unable to get up. Turning onto his back with an effort Jim shuffled backwards on his elbows as the figure came closer and closer until he stood above him and his face was illuminated by a shaft of moonlight.

It was a man. Certainly not one of the pirates but still an unknown man. His hair was long and matted, swept back off his haggard face with a piece of twine, his face was filthy along with the rest of his body and this made his bright blue eyes seem almost unearthly they were so wide and bright in his dark face, he was clothed in rags and in his hand was a staff – the end of which was pointed down at Jim.

"Who are you?" Jim gasped, the man looked positively mad, insane. His eyes were rolling and his teeth were bared in a manic approximation of a smile.

"My name." Rasped the man in a voice unused to speech. "My NAME is Benjamin Gunn." He said with a high laugh then suddenly he crouched, putting his face an inch away from Jim's and looking him intently in each eye in turn. "But who am I? Well who are you, eh?"

"I – I'm Jim Hawkins." Jim faltered and the man threw back his head and laughed uproariously.

"Aye laddy but what good's that for me?" He wheezed and then returned to his former face. "Are you a pirate?" He asked, whispering the last word.

Jim straightened slightly.

"No not I." He replied and the man threw himself backwards, splaying himself out on the forest floor and reaching for some unknown thing above him in the sky.

"Well by the powers – Aye and thank the stars!" He yelled then sprang to his feet, extending a grubby hand to Jim who took it warily and found himself pulled to his feet.

"I was a lad like you once." Benjamin Gunn said with wide eyes and Jim nodded uneasily. "and when I was," He continued, "I ran away to be a sailor only...only it didn't go to plan and piracy...well hang it it seemed alright. There was this man. Flint, you know?" Jim gave an involuntary start and Gunn narrowed his eyes. "Aye you know well enough of his the murderous cur. Well he was my captain so he was, and a cruel one at that." Gunn started playing with his hands and shaking his head in a jerking fashion. " I got cold feet, don't ya see? Didn't like the way he was doing things. Cruel. So they marooned me, aye they did, Flint and his treacherous first mate, one-legged devil that he was, aye and ol' Ben Gunn's been here ever since with not a soul for company." He finished and Jim stared at him, still fixated on Gunn's description of the 'one-legged devil'. Was it possible?

"This man, Flint's first mate...he wasn't called Silver was he? Long John Silver?" He asked hesitantly and the man sprang backwards, doubling over.

"Aye the devil himself! Oh fer everyone was afeared of ol' Flinty but Flint himself was afeared o' Long John Silver." He whispered.

Jim's eyes grew twice as wide and old Billy Bones's words floated back to him..."Beware...the one-legged man..." Jim closed his eyes, how could he have been so naïve? And that Scarlett would associate with such a man was all too telling, let alone be laughing with one of his men, obviously having a whale of a time, Jim thought bitterly.

"Mr Gunn he's here." Jim said quietly, gathering himself. The man tilted his head.

"Who? Who who?" He asked excitedly and Jim cleared his throat.

"Silver, he's here."

The expression on Benjamin's face was terrifying, he could have been mistaken for an animal and the snarl that crept from deep in his throat was certainly anything but human. Jim took a quick step backwards.

"With his crew, I-" He stuttered and Gunn suddenly cowered.

"Fear and loneliness is a terrible thing sonny." He keened, clutching his face, "But you ain't with them?" He asked urgently and Jim shook his head vehemently.

"No sir, I am here with honest men." He replied and Gunn let out a sigh of relief, his rancid breath whooshing onto Jim's face.

There were some men, not pirates – no! Gentlemen, to be sure, to be sure. Up in the stockade up there. Would they be yer company laddy?" He asked and Jim smiled with excitement and relief.

"Yes, yes! Where did you say?" He asked and the man pointed to a spot upland where Jim could see the distant emblem of the union jack.

"Thank you – you will not go unrewarded." Jim promised, wringing Benjamin's filthy hand. Gunn nodded energetically.

"Don't you forget ol' Ben Gunn!" He shouted after Jim as the boy began to run, he turned back and waved then he was gone, as if the forest had swallowed him up.


	14. You Shan't Break Me!

**Hello! This is a short chapter but more is to come and lots more action is definitely approaching :) Thank you to everyone who've left reviews, I entreat anyone reading this to do the same! **

**Hope you enjoy and yes, please let me know what you think :)**

Chapter 14

Jim reached the stockade in record time after his excited dash through the forest so he stopped to catch his breath before going in. They'd chosen their quarters well – there was a stream for water and the stockade was well protected, a stark contrast to the marshy spot the pirates had chosen, no doubt disease was lurking round ever corner.

Jim could hear muted voices from inside so he took a deep breath and opened the door. The talking stopped as every man turned to look at him, then the doctor got to his feet.

"Jim! Are you alright?" He asked worriedly but before Jim could answer the captain pushed past Livesy and grabbed Jim by the shoulders angrily.

"Jim what the hell possessed you?" He seethed, shaking him slightly, Jim tried to answer but the captain had not finished with him yet.

"What were you thinking? Well, boy? Damn it anything could have happened to you. You cannot just wander into the pirate's camp like a lovesick puppy!"

Jim pushed him off, breathing heavily.

"Well I did." He retorted, his eyes flashing. "And I found her. She seemed perfectly at home."

The captain stepped back, rubbing his chin, and the squire cleared his throat in the silence.

"Sure there's a perfectly rational explanation, what gentlemen?" He blustered and Jim laughed bitterly.

"No. you were right, she is with them and I am with you. That's all there is to it." He said flatly and the captain clapped him on the shoulders.

"Good man."

"How did you find us?" The doctor asked, changing the subject for the boy looked like he could easily break something. The question brought Jim back from his anger slightly and he raised his chin.

"There was a man, I think he was mad. He had been part of Flints crew and they marooned him here along with the treasure, he hadn't seen a human soul since." He began and the men exchanged looks.

"Poor man." The doctor murmured and Jim inclined his head.

"Yes. Well the thing is that he started talking about a 'one-legged devil' and -" Jim continued to talk above the gasps and the captains profanities as understanding swept like the plague through the company, "- He was talking about Silver. Those pirates sailed with Flint."

"Thank you, Jim. Now we know what we're dealing with." Captain Smollett said darkly and Jim shrugged.

"Would you mind if I got some sleep? I'm no use to you half dead on my feet." He asked quietly and the doctor pointed to a heap of blankets from the ship in the corner of the room.

"Yes, get some rest." He said and Jim nodded drowsily, crossing the room and collapsing onto the blankets. He fell asleep almost straight away.

Scarlett woke up, curled in a ball on the ground, and tried, forgetting her hands were tied and where she was, to roll over. She propped herself up on her elbows and winced as a twig dug into her tender flesh and Tom sat up beside her.

"You alright, Lottie?" He asked blearily, rubbing his eyes.

"No." She said bluntly and turned away from him with an effort, her limbs aching from sleeping on the ground. She was in no mood to make excuses for herself, instead she refused to look back at him and she heard him sigh heavily behind her and push himself to his feet.

"Lottie." He pressed softly but she didn't raise her head and eventually he walked away

Scarlett couldn't remember a time when she'd been _less_ alright and her life hadn't exactly been peaches and cream up to that point. The other men must have 'talked sense' into Jim and assured him of her traitorous nature, poured poison into his ears as men do about things they do not understand. That however was not what was making her heart ache – it was the fact that he believed them. He must have done...he must have accepted whatever they'd said despite everything.

Heavy footsteps approached and stopped near her head, Lottie could see from the end of the crutch that it was Long John.

"No sign of old Jimbo then." He observed and she closed up visibly, clenching her fists and digging her face into her arms, her knees into her stomach. It was a trick she'd used when living with her Father: curl up into a ball and shut your eyes, nothing can hurt you. It was about as effective now as it was then.

"Ah well," Silver continued mercilessly, "Can't say as I'm surprised."

Scarlett sobbed once, a raw sound that seemed to echo, and then stifled the sound in her arm, squeezing her eyes shut.

"None o' that." Silver said. "Now what's done is done, I'm willing to forgive and forget (which is more'n I can say for some), just come back wi' me, we'll see ye right. No point crying over spilled milk, eh?"

Scarlett lifted her head and glared at him, her tousled hair and red-rimmed eyes adding to the overall, terrifying effect; Silver actually took a step backwards.

"Aye – forgot ye weren't a morning person." He joked and she gave a sudden, piercing scream making everyone turn to her in shock.

"Let me GO." She shouted, staggering to her feet and holding out her bound wrists, "I'll have nothing to do with you! Not you or any of your mutinous band of murderers. Love is stronger than threats and betrayal put together and you shan't break me you horrible man!"

Jeers and mocking words came from every man except from Silver, he and Scarlett stood in the middle of it all – he speechless and she waiting – and Silver found himself in an awful predicament.

He had not thought she loved the boy, only that she'd taken a bit of a shine to him and he to her – who's to blame him? - but this was a blow in the dark and he was wrong-footed by it.

All around him his men were laughing at her, imitating and mocking her, to say one kind word now would be stupid...they'd think he'd gone soft and never follow him after.

Silver steeled himself;

"Well ain't that touching lads?" He said loudly and the cacophony of jeering rose to an even higher level. He raised a hand and it stopped.

"Too bad I don't care." He told her coldly, turning round and walking back the way he'd come leaving her to sink to her knees in his wake.

Maybe if she'd seen the look on his face as he walked away she wouldn't have hated him quite so much but as it was she had never felt that amount of detestation for any living creature before. The complete helplessness she felt was akin to her situation with her Father and she hated it, the roving eyes of the men made her feel constantly unclean and afraid and love and hurt rendered her unable to think straight.

In her thoughts she explained everything to Jim and he listened, in her mind she redeemed herself and in her imagination everything was okay.

In reality she was sat, bound and helpless, in the middle of a crowd of lusty, immoral pirates.

Great.


	15. Flag Of Truce

**Hellooooo! Thank you to AmericaLiberty for your kind review and for sticking with this story :) This chapter is leading up to a very eventful chapter 16 so please review and tell me what you think!**

Chapter 15

"Rise and shine Jim!" The squire said loudly, clapping the groggy boy on the shoulder. Jim rubbed his eyes and sat up with difficulty.

"Sorry. I must have – what time is it?" He mumbled and the squire waved a hand,

"Not a problem Jim, not a problem. Oh I'd say around midday." He answered, his voice reaching a new level of joviality even for him.

Jim narrowed his eyes slightly, trying to work out why he was being so jolly and why the rest of the crew were looking at him with sympathetic smiles.

Then he remembered: Scarlett.

It really had happened...she really had betrayed him.

It took momentous effort to stand up and look the others in the eyes but he needed to do _something_.

"What can I do, Captain?" He asked.

The captain, for his part, knew enough to see that the boy needed to be kept busy even if he was not the most sympathetic of men.

"Well we need new water supplies so you can get on with that. The buckets are in the corner." He answered in his normal, commanding tone. Jim nodded gratefully and picked up 4 buckets, almost running outside in order to escape their pity. 

In the last few hours Scarlett had gone through pretty much every emotion a person can feel in rapid succession, but more and more as she thought through all that had happened, the emotion she landed on was anger instead of hurt or fear.

How dare he just toss their promises aside like so much rotting fruit? How _could_ he? If it had been her nothing on hell or earth would have stopped her from going to him, not death nor pain nor any other horrible thing. What is more, she thought, seething, she would NOT have believed some claptrap about him from anyone, she had more faith than that.

She wanted to hit something – preferably him – but could not. So she did the next best thing.

"Silver?" She called, breathing heavily but holding her head high. "Untie me for God's sake; I'm with you." 

The physical work was bringing Jim back to himself little by little. It almost felt like each full bucket he deposited was a weight off of his shoulders, little by little he felt the strain and release deplete his anger and hurt.

He was on his last bucket when he heard tramping footsteps and low voices and spun around to see the pirates walking up the hill that led to the stockade. Silver was at the front of the group waving a makeshift white flag and beside him (Jim's heart wrenched) was Scarlett – beautiful as ever.

Jim's knuckles tightened around the handle and then he dropped it, ignoring the spill and running frantically into the stockade.

"The pirates are here." He said quickly and the men exchanged looks and then set about arming themselves. "They're bearing a flag of truce." He continued but they only carried on strapping their weapons to themselves.

"Better safe than sorry, Jim. If it comes to it we're fighting for our lives." The doctor said and Jim nodded slowly, images of Scarlett running from gunfire flashing through his head, he bit his lip, a bullet hitting her – his bullet? Someone elses? What does it matter. Her falling, bleeding to the floor.

Scarlett dead.

"Stop it." Jim muttered to himself, determinedly grabbing a pistol from the table and slotting it into his belt. "She's nothing to you anymore." 

"I don't think this is a good idea." Scarlett said breathlessly for what must have been the ten, thousandth time, but Silver just ignored her.

"They'll shoot us!" She said, tugging on his sleeve but he pushed her aside.

"Not if we shoot them first."

Scarlett rolled her eyes, pushing her hair back from her eyes. In truth she did not think that they would kill them whilst they were flying a flag of truce, she just didn't want to see Jim. She knew all too well that as soon as she set eyes on him all her anger she'd worked so hard to obtain would vanish and be replaced by sadness again and that she could not handle.

Not again.

Another glance at Silver told her he was not about to give in any time soon so she sighed.

"Fine. Your funeral." He glared at her and then went back to waving the flag. "Well not even that, you wont even _get _a funeral. You'll just be shot dead on this god-forsaken island and who's to commit you to God or lay flowers on your lifeless body? Nobody that's who. And especially not me. But go ahead! Do whatever you think is best, I'll try not to say I told you so. Not that you'll be able to hear me anyway -"  
><span>"Shut yer trap." Silver growled and she fell into a smug silence, watching him work up a sweat. <span>

The pirates reached the gate that enclosed the stockade and stopped, the two parties stood in silence looking at each other, then the Captain broke the silence.

"What do you want?" He yelled and Silver took a step forward, holding the flag up.

"Flag of truce!" He called.

"Yes we can see that." The Captain replied dryly and Silver lowered the flag.

"Look, I've come to make a deal with ye and I'd be obliged if you'd hear me out." Silver said, shading his eyes with his hand.

The Captain looked around to see half of his group shaking their heads and half nodding, Jim however stood still, his eyes fixed on something – he guessed Scarlett.

Sure enough she was all Jim could look at, she stood with her head down next to Silver, it was all Jim could do not to punch something, damn right she should hang her head.

"Alright Silver state your terms." The Captain said and Silver pushed the flag at Scarlett who took it slowly, never once looking up.

Jim found himself even being angry at her refusal to raise her head, it seemed like she was toying with him by denying him the chance to see her shame.

Silver limped up the remainder of the hill until he was standing before the Captain.

"Alright, Jim lad?" He greeted Jim as if everything was normal. He didn't reply but felt the others move closer to him.

"So go on then, what is it that you want?" The Captain asked shortly and Silver grinned, fanning himself with his hat.

"Aye Cap'n, certainly. Might we want to discuss this inside?" He said, oozing fake charm.

"No." Was the Captain's stern reply and the grin faded from Silver's face, leaving a harsh scowl in it's place.

"I want the map." Silver growled, his steely eyes fixed on the Captain who had begun to laugh.

"And what in the world makes you think we'd give it to you?"

"Oh maybe the fact that we've got the ship." Silver replied.

"And I suppose you're proposing a swap?"

"I'm proposin' safe passage fer ye and yer men." Silver said, shrugging. "Seems fair enough to us."

Jim looked around disbelievingly and was met by equally baffled expressions.

"What kind of deal's that? You really expect us to take your word for it?" The Captain asked incredulously and Silver looked taken aback.

"Well -"  
>"No chance Silver. Now get out." The Captain ordered and Silver's face darkened, making him look terrifying. Jim stepped back slightly, unable to look at the man he had once been like a Father to him. Caught between him and the girl who had once meant everything to him he really had nowhere to look but at his boots.<p>

Seeing that the Captain was not going to budge Silver wheeled around and began to tramp powerfully towards his men, he got to the gate and turned back, making sure the Captain was looking when he shouted "FIRE!".


	16. FIRE

**Hope you like this chapter - I'm fairly pleased with how it turned out (eventually!) As always I'd love to hear your thoughts and feedback but in the meantime, enjoy :)**

Chapter 16

"FIRE!" Silver yelled and Scarlett felt a tug at her heart.

"NO!" She shouted but in the thunderous gunfire her voice was lost. She saw the other group pull guns from their belts and fire back, running into the cabin.

"They've given up!" George announced and there was a cheer, a cheer that was broken by a second round of gunfire from inside the stockade – they'd taken position at the windows.

"Those buggers." Israel growled, running up the hill and aiming for the front window.

Scarlett's breaths came in gasps if at all – what if that window was Jim's post? Israel was the best shot she knew, had been the gunman for _Flint _and he never missed.

"No!" She cried but others had followed his lead and were running to shoot from closer quarters, bullets flew from both sides but that was not what concerned Scarlett. Her eyes were fixed on Israel.

Israel went to cock the pistol, his tongue between his teeth and his eyes narrowed, he was sure he could make the shot. Just one second more...his finger was poised on the trigger.

**BANG**

The man beside him fell, a bullet embedded in his chest, and his aim was thrown with shock. His bullet careened into the empty air and he cursed as he reloaded his pistol.

Scarlett closed her eyes, relief flooded over her even as she hated herself for feeling it.

"Pull yourself together. He's nothing." She whispered to herself, squeezing her eyes shut. It was only when a bullet flew very close to her that she remembered she was standing in the middle of a battlefield and closing her eyes was not the best idea. Hiding seemed better. She cast around for somewhere to wait it out and saw a thick tree a few paces to her left. Taking a deep breath she dashed towards it but found her way barred by Silver.

"Where do ye think you're going?" He asked, pushing her backwards.

"To hide?" She said truthfully, trying to get around him but he again pushed her back.

"Not on my watch."

"What? I -"

"No." He snapped, grabbing her sleeve and pulling her towards the rest of his men. "Here's yer chance ter prove yerself. If ye don't well...then I'll just have to assume you ain't 'with me' after all." He said, pressing a loaded gun into her hand.

Jim reloaded guns frantically, trying not to let the gunshots distract him from the task at hand. Still, he was all too aware that a bullet could get to him all too easily – his life could be over any second. As their weapons ran out of bullets the men would dash to the table and grab a new gun from him and Jim would again force his shaking hands to do his bidding.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Squire Trelawney aim and fire his gun and Jim's fingers slipped on the bullet he was holding, sending it clattering to the floor. He found himself praying that the Squire missed, simply because there was a _chance_ he could be aiming at Lottie.

Then all thoughts of her were rushed from his head as he heard a loud shot followed by a groan from his left. He looked round to see Redruth fall to the floor, his hand on a wound that was bleeding thickly just above his heart, the wounded man pushed himself to the wall and tried to pull himself up but the Captain stopped him with a look.

"Don't be silly man. Jim take his post. Wait it out Redruth, hang on in there." He ordered and Redruth nodded once then fainted.

Without stopping to think Jim grabbed a gun and ran to the window to see a pirate on the verge of climbing in – his heart in his mouth Jim fired the gun and turned away as the man crumpled to the floor. He raised his gun again despite the sick feeling that had taken hold but as he went to fire he was distracted by the sight of Silver and Scarlett standing not too far from him. Silver was at Scarlett's shoulder where he had stood so many times when teaching Jim a new skill, only with him it had been how to mop properly or climb the rigging safely – with Scarlett he was teaching her to kill. The gun looked foreign in her tiny hands, the back rested upon one of the sloping shoulders Jim had so often admired, she looked like a warped version of a porcelain doll.

"Jim snap out of it." The Captain growled and Jim jumped, tearing his eyes away from Scarlett with immense difficulty – she was easy game, stood in the center of the fight and right next to Silver...one of them would go for her to be sure.

Jim aimed and fired at a man dangerously close to their station (why didn't she get out?) and reloaded his gun as quickly as his nerves allowed (she couldn't die) the pirates forces were definitely depleted and they looked like they might be backing down (get _out_ Scarlett you stupid girl) but the Captain was wounded and Redruth unconscious (I love you).

"JIM LOOK OUT!" The doctor yelled and Jim ducked just as a bullet flew past him that would have been fatal, he met the eyes of Israel Hands who still had his gun raised and was looking at Jim with a curled lip.

Silver was fully in the battle now, he had left Scarlett behind and she had lowered the gun (thank God), he was shouting something to his men that sounded very much like "Retreat!" but it could have been wishful thinking on Jim's part.

(For goodness's sake get out of here)

Sure enough Silver was beckoning, trying to get them to give up but a few of them weren't listening, Israel included.

"Last round of shots men – give it to them!" The Captain shouted and they fired with increased vigor. The man beside Israel went down and a few others behind him – Jim could hear them as they fell.

Then came a scream that was different to the rest, a female scream.

(Please God no)

The gun slipped from Jim's hand and he ran to the door, not caring who was firing at him, and scanned the pirates, searching for her desperately. Then his eyes found her lay out on the ground and he gave a rasping yell, mistaking her red dress for blood. She was hurt though, he could see it in the very way she lay, he hands clasped to that same delicate shoulder that had supported a gun not long ago.

"NO!" Jim tried to go to her but the doctor held him back. "Scarlett!" He thrashed against his hold but the squire held him also, both were trying to reason with him but Jim was inconsolable.

"LOTTIE?" He screamed and Silver looked at him for one brief moment and then back at Scarlett, sprawled in front of him.

The fight went out of Jim as suddenly as it had appeared and he slumped to his knees.

"No." He couldn't speak above a whisper.

At a word from Silver Israel picked Scarlett up and swung her over his shoulder, breaking into a run. Jim saw with horror that her eyes were closed at the same time he noticed the tears running down his cheeks, he did not wipe them away but merely sat in the doorway watching until he couldn't see her anymore.

(No)


	17. Limitless

**Sooooo this is shifting POV's a lot but hopefully it's not too hard to follow! Really hope you like this chapter as it took ages to write, i couldn't seem to get it the way I wanted it. So yes, enjoy and as always please review and tell me what you think as I really do want to know!**

Chapter 17

"Scarlett?" Tom said, shaking her gently. When she didn't reply he adjusted the roll of bedding under her head and sat back to wait. She had not stirred since she'd fallen unconscious in the battle and he was worried. The wound wasn't deep but he suspected her reaction was more to do with a build up of strong emotions over the last few days than anything else.

Beside him Scarlett was stirring, she tried to sit up at first but was stopped by the pain that shot through her shoulder. She hissed through her teeth and Tom gently pushed her back down.

"You're hurt, take it slow." He warned her and she let out the breath she'd been holding.

"My shoulder hurts." She murmured, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"You were shot." He told her and she gasped as she remembered everything.

"Am I okay?" She asked, her voice small. Tom grinned at her.

"It'd take more than that to bring you down Lottie." He laughed and Scarlett managed a smile through her wobbling lips as she tried desperately not to cry.

Jim was also holding back tears. Since he'd seen her fall and heard her scream he could think of nothing else; fear and worry consumed him – what if she was dead? The thought of not seeing her or speaking to her again was enough to make him feel physically sick, she had to be alright.

He looked down at Redruth who he was taking care of, the man looked peaceful in his sleep but Jim needed to change his dressing.

"Redruth wake up." He said as loudly as he dared into the silence but he didn't move.

"Sir? Redruth?" He said louder but still no reaction. Panic grew and he shook him.

"Wake up!" He said but his eyes remained closed. Jim moved back; he was dead.

"Captain Smollett?" He whispered and the Captain sat bolt upright, pushing the doctor (who had been tending to his wound) aside.

"What is it Jim?" He asked urgently, obviously anticipating another attack.

"He's dead." He said bluntly and the captain closed his eyes.

"I thought he didn't have long." The doctor murmured and Smollett rounded on him furiously,

"Well why the hell weren't you looking to him instead of me?" He shouted and the Squire woke up with a jolt, looking around him frantically.

"What? Where are they? Where are the pirates?" He yelled and then realised something wasn't right as everyone turned to glare at him.

"Redruth passed away you incompetent nitwit!" The captain growled and the squire turned an interesting shade of red.

"Dead?" He asked quietly and then hung his head. "The first among us."

Jim's heart juddered, the first among them...even if she was...dead Scarlett was not 'among them'. Not anymore.

Scarlett and Tom looked up sharply as they saw Silver coming towards them looking grim.

"Morning." Tom tried but the man pushed him aside and leant over Lottie.

"You could have gotten us killed, you slowed us down." he said lightly but there was something in his voice and eyes that made her afraid.

"I was shot Long John, not admiring the scenery." She said in a poor imitation of her former sass and he gave a sinister chuckle.

"And now you're better so don't be expectin' any favors." He said roughly and began to walk away but Tom ran after him.

"Long John!" He said loudly, barring his way. "She's still not well, you need to give her more time before we move on." He said, Scarlett could see him shaking but his voice did not waver. All the same Silver could sense his fear as he could with anyone and drew himself up to his full height.

"Are you sure ye want to cross me boy?" He growled. Scarlett winced.

"Don't Tom, it's fine." She warned but he didn't back down.

"No. It's not. To be frank with you I never liked any of this! Not the mutiny, not the killing and the lying and definitely not dragging Scarlett into any of this and putting her in harms way." He said, his voice getting louder and more heated as he went on.

"Well ye've had a hell of a lot o' opportunity to say so." Silver said, his hands on his hips and still that look in his eye that made Scarlett feel afraid. Like he could snap at any moment.

"Maybe I only stayed because -" Tom stopped and glanced at Scarlett quickly, she frowned – what had he been going to say?

"Because what _boy_?" Long John sneered and Tom flushed.

"Because of her." The words were barely audible but the way he avoided looking at Scarlett told her she'd heard correctly.

"So ye stayed to keep her safe?" Silver said as if he couldn't quite believe it, suddenly Tom grew angry.

"Yes!"  
>"Well fat lot o' good it's done!" Silver shouted. Tom raised a shaking hand to point at him,<p>

"You have no heart it seems, Long John, but I do and it's hers. So yes I stayed to protect her and I did as well as I could but I can't abide this -this _treachery _anymore! It's eating at me! I'd rather hang than suffer it and maybe I deserve to, and as for you I'll be sure to take me with you if I do get sent down. Make no mistake, I'll expose you for the crooks and mutineers you are."

He turned on his heel and was walking away when the pistol shot rang clear through the camp and he crumpled to the ground, dead. Long John had shot him in the back.

"The Lord is my shepherd, I shall not want..."

They were gathered round Redruth's body, the doctor saying the words that would commit him to God. The captain was, for the first time in Jim's memory, visibly shaken, his face was haggard and the shadows under his eyes were painfully clear.

"He maketh me to lie down in green pastures..."

And even then, beside the body of a man he'd held in great esteem, Jim's thoughts strayed to Scarlett. Were the very same prayers being said for her? In his head he was praying for her too, praying that she was alive and only slightly hurt. He couldn't bear anything else.

"He leadeth me..."

Would God forgive her sins as he himself had done? For in the instant when he saw her fall to the ground he had known that nothing had changed, anger can only run so deep but love's depths are limitless and Jim knew this all too well.

"Yea though I walk in the valley of the shadow of death..."

Please let her be okay, the plea went round and round in Jim's mind. He would go to her tonight for better or worse. He had to know. Whatever happened...he had to know.

"I will fear no evil."

But he did fear.


	18. Let Me Go

**Hi! Thanks to everyone who's reading this story and especially to AmericaLiberty for your kind and helpful reviews :)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and, again, pleeaasseee don't hesitate to tell me what you think!**

Chapter 18

Scarlett couldn't believe it had happened – Tom was dead by Silver's doing. She'd seen it all, watched it happen, couldn't forget it. With every fiber of her being she longed for Jim to be with her, his arms around her, his strong, comforting presence making everything better. But Jim wasn't there.

It was dark but the pirates were still packing up camp ready for the move, they'd carried Toms body away, she hoped they'd buried him but no-one would tell her what was going on.

Silver walked towards her, he couldn't bear to look at her but he knew he had to. Her face was a mask of shock and sadness still which was miles worse than the anger that had been her forte before Tom had died.

_Before you shot him._ A voice in his head whispered and Long John shook his head angrily, storing it with the other crimes he had committed that he preferred not to think about.

"We're about to move." He told Scarlett shortly but she wouldn't meet his eyes.

"I'm not going with you." She said, her voice cracked from crying. Silver exhaled angrily,

"Carlotta I don't have time fer -"

"Kill me if you like but I'll not go with you." She cut him off, still staring at the floor.

"Scarlett -" Silver began to protest but the girls head snapped up and he saw that there was fire in her eyes, she'd made her mind up.

"No." She said flatly. "I've had enough."

Silver knew he couldn't do anything and he also knew he shouldn't. She'd been through too much on this voyage that was his fault and she'd reached her limit, she was just stubborn enough to do something like starve herself to death if he made her come along by force. He didn't want to kill her, couldn't bring himself to.

"Fine. On yer own head be it." He said then he turned and walked away, wondering if he'd done the right thing.

"Alright gents off we go!" He shouted and they jumped to it.

Scarlett couldn't believe it...he had let her go...after all this time he had let her go! She felt like she could cry with relief but also, strangely, with another loss that she'd thought she wouldn't feel; she would miss Long John, she realised.

Struggling to contain her emotions she mouthed 'thank you' as the pirates disappeared into the night.

Jim closed the door of the stockade quietly behind him and stood for a moment to compose himself. Soon he would know for sure whether Lottie was okay and maybe even how she felt, either way he was going to find her and talk to her whatever the cost.

He took a deep breath and began to run, he gathered speed as he went, pushing aside branches and leaves that got in his way. Somehow he didn't feel a strain from the physical effort, he thought only of Scarlett and that kept him going. Before he knew it he was where he remembered the pirates camp to be.

He skidded to a halt and listened but everything was silent, he could only hear his own breathing and the soft rustling of the wind through the trees overhead. No other sound broke into the still night air. Jim approached warily and stopped as he saw a light – it must be the fire, maybe they were all asleep and had left it on? Well, Jim braced himself, he was about to find out.

Scarlett moved closer to the fire, huddling up for warmth. She wasn't sure what to do now that she was alone, all she _wanted_ to do was to find Jim but at this hour she didn't think it would be wise. A bird called somewhere in the distance and she jumped, everything sounded scarier when nobody else was there – her nerves were in tatters from false alarms.

A twig snapped and her hand flew to her heart, she scanned the trees but nothing revealed itself.

"Hello?" She said tentatively, just in case. She could see...something. A shadow just barely out of sight. Her heart beating madly she scrambled to her feet and backed away. Another sound: A footstep.

"Who's there?" She said, her voice panicked and shrill.

Whoever it was was nearly at the edge of the forest, another step and...

"Jim?" She whispered, he didn't reply but she was sure. Without stopping to think she ran to him and flung her arms around his neck, he lifted her off her feet with his return embrace and they toppled in a heap onto the forest floor.

Scarlett laughed breathlessly and swept his hair out of his face.

"I can't believe you're here!" She said, covering his face with kisses. Jim held her tightly and drew her up to kneeling, clasped to his chest.

"I can't believe you're alive!"

They fell silent after that, neither of them had realised it but they were both crying. Scarlett tenderly wiped the tears from Jim's face and held his cheek in her palm.

"I so hoped you'd come, I missed you so much." She said quietly. Jim took her hand in his.

"I was angry that you'd left me but I'm here now, it's okay." He soothed as she began to cry anew but she shook her head.

"No! I never left you – not on purpose! They made me go with them, Israel and George grabbed me and I couldn't get away, I _couldn't!_ I wanted to be with you and only with you but -" She trailed off into sobs and Jim looked at her in disbelief.

"But...I came for you that first night – you seemed happy, laughing with Tom. I had no idea...I was jealous and I – you didn't leave me?" He said disjointedly, trying to make sense of it all. Her eyes widened and she sat up straighter.

"You did come? Oh Jim I wasn't happy, Tom was set to watch me and I was making him feel better, he felt so guilty. I cried myself to sleep that night as I have every night since we parted."

"I should have known."

"No! How could you have?" Scarlett comforted him, "All that matters is everything's okay now."

"Where are the pirates?" Jim asked, suddenly remembering they existed and looking round.

"They've gone!" Scarlett grinned, "Silver let me go."

"What?" Jim said incredulously, she nodded, her eyes sparkling with tears and happiness.

"I know!" She exclaimed and then grew serious, "Jim there's nothing stopping us now."

"I want to be with you Scarlett, I love you." He replied quietly, pushing her hair back from her face tenderly.

"I love you too." She whispered.

He smiled and pressed his lips to hers, she linked her arms around his neck and he pulled her as close as he was able. Gently he pushed her back until she was lying down, her hair splayed out around her face in beautiful auburn tendrils that blended with the leaves. Jim lightly kissed her neck and she shivered. He lay beside her and they reached for each other, neither could quite believe the other was real.

Sleep came soon and they slept peacefully knowing they were, at last, together.


	19. Misunderstanding

**Hi! Sooo maybe a little trouble in paradise in this chapter :O **

**Thank you to AmericaLiberty for letting me use her awesome character Viola (albeit briefly) from her own treasure island (check it out it's really very good) **

**Also thanks to everyone who's reviewed and if you're reading this pretty please let me know what you think and what I can improve! **

**Enjoy :)**

Chapter 19

Scarlett was dreaming...

_She was a grown woman, sat in the kitchen peeling potatoes._

"_Viola?" She called, her voice sounded tired. "Viola!" _

_Exasperatedly she flung the potatoes and knife down and got to her feet, wiping her hands on her skirt._

"_VIOLA HAWKINS GET DOWN HERE!" She screamed suddenly, at her wits end. _

_With a groan she remembered the bread baking in the oven, that was why the room was so hot and stifling. She went to take it out but footsteps were heard clattering down the stairs. The next moment a beautiful girl that looked so much like her when she was young that it hurt ran into the room, her long brown hair untamed and loose._

"_I'm going out." She told her mother with a careless smile. Her eyes sparkled as she waved her mother's protests away. Those eyes, Scarlett thought with a pang, they were the color of the sea._

_Then she was gone in a flash of youthful beauty that Scarlett would never posses again. The room grew hotter and hotter until she thought she would explode, she needed to get out but all of the doors suddenly vanished, she was trapped._

"_No!" She sank to the floor and Jim appeared, dressed like a gentleman._

"_Scarlett." He said, pulling her to him, but she didn't want to be held, suffocated, she wanted to be free. She struggled against his grip but he didn't budge, just pulled her closer._

Scarlett's eyes flew open, she was lying on the ground in Jim's arms, next to the fire, breathing heavily.

"Scarlett." He mumbled, pulling her closer. She shuddered, still somehow in the nightmare and climbed out of his hold, scooting away until there was a reasonable distance between them.

"Oh God." She muttered, raking her hands through her hair and smoothing her face, to her relief no age lines had appeared, she clasped her waist – it was still as thin!

"Are you okay?" Jim asked drowsily, pushing himself up onto his elbow and watching her worriedly.

"Yes. Yes fine!" She told him, trying to smile but it came out as more of a nervous twitch.

"No you're not." Jim said, his brows knitting together in concern.

"Don't – just stop it! I'm _fine._" She said heatedly, turning away.

Jim looked at her in confusion but it was too early for him to process what was happening or why so he just turned away with a groan and fell back asleep.

Lottie fiddled with a lock of her hair, watching him sleep. All her life she'd never felt a tie to anyone, never been bound in that way to another person, never been in love. Her life had been hard, sure, but it had been _hers. _She hadn't considered life after this adventure, she hadn't thought she'd get out of it alive but now it looked like she would...what would happen when they got back to England?

She flexed her fingers, they were so light and free, would one of them soon be weighed down with a wedding ring? Would her hair soon bear a veil and her body a white dress? Would she spend the rest of her life cooking and cleaning for another person, answering to him, adhering by his rules? Would her slim waist soon expand and carry his child, would she then be a slave to them both, that girl, the one she'd seen in her dream...the girl that was so like her...was she her future? Was _he?_

She stood up and began to pace agitatedly, she wanted to scream at somebody, hit something...she wasn't made for commitment!

_Wait, calm down._ A sensible voice in her head reasoned, she took a deep breath and stopped pacing. _We'll cross that bridge when and if we come to it._

Scarlett sat down heavily on the ground and waited for Jim to wake up.

Jim woke up to see Scarlett tending the fire, he vaguely remembered her being upset but assumed it was a dream.

"You're up." She said, standing. He smiled at her.

"Good morning."

"Yes. So what's the plan?" She said abruptly, he looked at her, raising his eyebrows.

"Well...we go back to England?" He answered slowly, she flinched.

"But – but we can't! ..yet! We can't yet!" She said frantically. Jim sat up, she was being odd, he thought.

"Why?"

"Well because of...because of the ship!" She replied. Jim narrowed his eyes, he had a feeling she was grasping at straws.

"Yes." Scarlett continued, "There are pirates on the ship _and _Silver is planning to take it back to England and leave us all here then come back. I heard him telling George." She finished, proud of herself for her reasonable excuse.

"Right." Jim said slowly, "And why do you sound like you're happy about this?"

"I'm not. It's...awful." She said unconvincingly. Jim stared at her for a moment and then understanding dawned.

"Oh I see." He said, sighing.

"You do?" She asked, startled he'd got the picture so quickly.

"You're worried about going back to England." He said, sweeping her into a tight hug.

"Yes." She said into his chest. "I really am."

"It's okay, you won't be included in the charge – we'll make sure you are left out of it. I won't let them hurt you." He soothed, stroking her hair.

Scarlett tensed, that wasn't it at all! Unsure what to do he just nodded, he held her at arms length and smiled.

"Okay?" He asked.

"Yes..thanks." She replied, utterly confused.

"Good. Now come one, I think I have a plan." He said, beginning to walk away.

"And I'll just have to go along with it I suppose." She muttered. He turned around,

"Did you say something?" He asked, frowning.

"No." She said innocently and he shrugged.

"Come on then." He said, setting off again. She rolled her eyes, scowling.

"What am I your lapdog now?" She said under her breath. Jim looked back again,

"What?"

"Nothing. Come on – no time to lose!" She told him, marching off into the trees without a backwards glance.

"Scarlett wait! For goodness's sake." Jim complained as he ran to catch up with her reflecting that sometimes he didn't understand her in the slightest.


	20. Hispaniola

**Hi! So Scarlett and Jim are set on making things worse for themsleves it seems, but can they pull through again or are they about to take one risk too many?**

**Thank you to people who've reviewed! And if you haven't please dooo :) It's so helpful to know what you guys think!**

**Hope you enjoy :D**

Chapter 20

"So what's this plan of yours?" Scarlett asked as they made their way through the forest.

Jim looked at her and grabbed her hand, "We're going to take the ship." He told her.

Scarlett stopped, digging her heels into the ground and Jim regarded her quizzically.

"What?" She breathed, "Are you mad?"

"No. At least I don't think so." Jim replied cheerfully, setting off again.

"But – but there will be pirates on the ship! We can't!" She protested.

"We can." Was his infuriating response. Scarlett rolled her eyes,

"You're going to get us both killed." She groaned, following him at a much slower pace.

"No, I'm going to get us both the ship." He retorted and Scarlett flung up her hands in despair.

"I give up!" She said dramatically and Jim grinned,

"Good. Now come on."

Scarlett shook her head in disbelief and gingerly began to walk after him, something told her that this would not go well...

"We're lost, you know." Scarlett pointed out after a while of walking in circles. "I've seen that tree before."

"Well then we're not lost are we? Because we've been here before." Jim retorted, setting off in a different direction.

"So to summarize -" Scarlett began and Jim groaned, "We're going to _swim_ to a ship full of murderous _pirates _and somehow just _get_ them to leave? Ask them nicely perhaps? Bribe them with sweeties?" She was just getting into her tirade when Jim stopped her.

"No. We're going to _row _to a ship full of murderous pirates and _make _them leave and thus reclaim the Hispaniola!" He said, striking a heroic pose. Scarlett pushed him

"You're an idiot!"

"Ouch." Jim complained, getting to his feet. "Aw," He cooed, wrapping an arm round her shoulder, "Is someone scared?"

Scarlett pushed him off haughtily, "I'm not scared, just incredulous."

"Well don't be." He told her. "I know what I'm doing, in fact we're here." He said proudly, triumphantly pulling aside a curtain of leaves to reveal...nothing.

Scarlett looked at him with raised eyebrows and he cursed, running into the clearing and beginning to search for something.

"Good going genius." She said sarcastically and he shot a withering look in her direction before returning to his frantic search.

"It was _here, _I know it was." He muttered to himself, eventually giving up and standing in the middle of the clearing.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Scarlett asked and he sighed.  
>"A boat." He replied shortly, she rolled her eyes.<p>

"Just any boat?"

"No. The boat I hid here when I snuck off the ship to look for you." He snapped.

"Oh." Scarlett toyed with a lock of her hair, not quite knowing where to look. "Well it can't have just disappeared."

"I know, that's why it -" Jim began to say but a rustling in the bushes stopped him. "Shh." He hissed, pulling Scarlett behind him, she backed away slowly. The rustling grew louder until they could make out the crunch of footsteps coming towards them, Jim took Scarlett's hand, louder and louder.

Then suddenly a tanned, weathered face emerged from the trees and a little, leathery man sprung out, grinning widely and waving his arms.

"I've gone and found you, yes so I have!" He shouted and Jim put a finger to his lips,

"Please Mr. Gunn, not so loud." He entreated and the man stopped, pulling an apologetic face. Scarlett stared at Jim incredulously – what in the world was going on?

"Uh, Jim?" She breathed, smiling awkwardly at the strange man. "What's going on?"

Jim clapped a hand to his forehead, "Oh! Sorry, Mr Gunn this is Scarlett, and..um well vice versa." He said, waving his hands at the two hurriedly so he could get it over with and find out what had happened.

"Mr Gunn I stored a boat here a while ago, I don't suppose you know where it's gone? It's very important." He explained, the old mans eyes lit up."  
>"Aye! If Ben Gunn knows a thing or two its about boats laddy!" He cried, jumping up and down and beginning to name all the different kinds of boats.<p>

"No...sorry to er...stop you but that's not what I -" Jim tried to cut in but Ben took no notice, oblivious of the boys distress, so Scarlett stepped in.

Squaring her shoulders she marched up to the man and slapped him smartly round the face, he stopped with a bewildered look on hid face.

"Pull yourself together man." She snapped, his mouth fell open.

"Aye...right ye are missy." He said, Jim rolled his eyes at Scarlett and mouthed _good going._

"Well it worked didn't it?" She muttered back. "Now Mr Gunn, Jim here left a boat in this very clearing and it seems to have gone missing. If you could enlighten us on its whereabouts that would be much appreciated." She rattled off and then went to stand beside Jim again, her hand on her hip.

"By the powers that be! I knows what yer askin'!" He exclaimed gleefully. "It's through here, I hid it among the vines I did." He whispered confidentially, sweeping aside a thick veil of twisted vines to reveal a small rowboat. "I knowed it were for a reason ol' Ben found it!"

Jim nodded smugly at Scarlett and then went to shake Ben's hand but the man recoiled before realizing his friendly intention. They shook and parted.

"C'mon." Jim said to Scarlett, beginning to push the boat towards the sea, "Well help me then!"

Scarlett grudgingly trudged over and helped him, muttering under her breath all the while, finally they reached the water and one last shove sent the small boat out to sea. The two youths shuffled round in an attempt to make themselves comfortable in the cramped space but soon realized it wasn't going to happen and gave up.

"How romantic." Scarlett joked and Jim laughed. Then he began to root around in the back of the boat, obviously looking for something. Scarlett leaned over curiously and eventually he emerged with four bottles of rum clasped in his hands.

"Here." He grinned, tossing her two.

Scarlett smiled despite herself and then began to chuckle as she opened the bottle.

"To us!" Jim said, holding up his bottle.

"And the taking of the Hispaniola." Scarlett added, they clinked bottles and drank.

Scarlett swallowed and stretched out in her limited space. "Get going then." She told Jim and he threw a cork at her, grabbing the oar and starting to row.

Scarlett trailed a hand in the cool water as the Hispaniola grew ever closer along with all the dangers it presented, and was happy to be distracted by Jim's beautiful eyes as they shone in the dusky, afternoon sun.


	21. Deal

**Hello! Thank you to people who've reviewed :) anddd yet again I entreat anyone reading this to follow suit - I would love to hear your opinions and feedback! Hope you enjoy this chapter and hate a certain pirate as much as I do by the end of it :P**

Chapter 21

Jim rowed with strength and stealth, making sure that no sound was made by his strokes as he rowed up to the ship.

"Here." he whispered, handing two pistols to Scarlett, "You hold them to keep the powder dry otherwise they'll be useless."

She took them and went back to staring into space, Jim carried on rowing, his thought on the task at hand.

Eventually they reached the ship and Jim gently pulled her up to the side and tied it to a hook meant for the lifeboats. He held out a hand to Scarlett and went to help her up before realizing she was as white as a sheet.

"What's wrong?" He mouthed in concern and she turned her head away, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Scarlett?" He whispered, turning her head gently with his hand. "Tell me."

Scarlett took a deep breath, "I'm frightened." She admitted in a breathy whisper. "They'll kill us."

Jim embraced her and she rested her head on his shoulder, glad of the warmth and comfort.

"We're going to be okay." He whispered in her ear, "I'm here with you, I'd never let anything happen to you."

She nodded but he could feel her shaking and stroked her hair softly.

"You can stay here if you want until I come and tell you it's safe." He suggested but she recoiled.

"No!" She said vehemently, "I'm not afraid for me. I'm coming with you." She said, fire in her dark blue eyes.

"Alright, well I'll be glad of the company I must admit." Jim said as he began to climb the rope ladder he had left hanging over the side of the ship the night he'd made his escape and then helped her over. For a moment it seemed as if the ship was deserted but then a distant shout made them both jump.

"That came from the galley." Scarlett mouthed, pointing. Jim nodded and backed away but stumbled over something, he had to stop himself from yelling as he realized it was one of the pirates sprawled dead on the deck. Scarlett clapped a hand over her mouth as she looked around her and saw another man to her left in the same condition.

Jim grabbed her hand and pulled her behind some stacked crates in a corner of the deck. He moved just in time as soon they heard heavy footsteps running up the galley stairs and a man called Toby Farthing emerged, locked in combat with Israel Hands. Scarlett's heart sank as she saw Hands – they were done for.

The two men slashed at each other but it was clear that Toby was very drunk and Israel already had a leg wound. Despite this he managed to pin Toby against the mast and in an instant the other man was dead, Israel's knife embedded in his chest.

"Serves you right, you bugger. Knife me will ya?" Israel growled as the man's body slid down the mast to land in a heap at his feet. He gave it a vicious kick and Scarlett squirmed in horror, Jim placed a hand on her back.

"The pistols." He mouthed and she shakily handed them over.

Israel swore as he remembered his injury and put a hand to his leg, he staggered over to a half empty bottle of rum but before he could reach it his leg gave way and he toppled to the floor.

"Blast." He growled, leaning back against the side. Jim chose that moment to emerge, both pistols aimed at the pirate's chest.

"Don't move or I swear I'll shoot." He said, his voice remarkably steady. Scarlett's heart began to race, _please don't let him die_ he thought desperately, her eyes wide with fear, _please not Jim._

Israel looked at him with cold and calculating eyes and Jim felt his first tremor of unease.

"Jim lad!" Israel said suddenly and Jim gave a slight start, "We've always been mates, ain't we?"

"No Mr. Hands we haven't. Now I've the upper hand as I'm armed and you're injured so I reckon you have to hear me out." He said bravely and the man gave a slow, dark chuckle.

Scarlett's eyes were trained on the pistol in Israels belt, she knew that he could draw at a moments notice – Jim wasn't half as safe as he thought he was. Powerless as she was to warn him of this she could only watch and know that the minute Israel's hand moved to his gun she would shout.

"Well it seems you've the best of me." Israel said, grinning his usual wolfish grin, no sign of tension or fear showed in his face and body language even though he was well and truly cornered and Jim was beginning to be unnerved by it.

"It seems so." He answered slowly. It took him all of his self control not to look back and see if Scarlett was okay but he managed it, he only prayed she wouldn't give her position away as he knew he couldn't concentrate if she was in danger.

Scarlett meanwhile was still focusing on the gun, and then suddenly it happened – his hand moved, quick as a flash, towards the weapon and she felt as if her scream was punched out of her lungs. Jim instinctively dove out of the way and Israel's gun skittered across the floor where Scarlett dashed to pick it up.

Israel stared at her and grinned in spite of his predicament.

"Well well." He muttered, his eyes raking her figure as they always did. Jim tensed and went to stand in front of her.

"Back off." He snarled and Israel raised his eyebrows with a smirk.

"Well someone's protective." He observed, crossing his arms and leaning casually against the mast.

Jim took a calming breath and glared at him. "We're taking the ship." He said flatly and Israel nodded mockingly.

"I gathered." He drawled. "But, forgive me if I'm wrong _Captain _Hawkins, but you and the girl couldn't commandeer this vessel on yer own now could ye?" He smirked, Jim's lips tightened.

"That's why I haven't pulled the trigger and laid you beside your friend over there as of yet." He retorted sharply and Scarlett winced.

"Careful." She breathed but years of battle had sharpened Israel's hearing and he caught her warning.

"Now who's the cap'n here then?" He asked, laughing his menacing laugh. Scarlett clenched her fists and he laughed harder. "You were always too feisty for yer own good." He told her, shaking his head.

"Your life is in my hands if I may remind you. " Jim warned but Israel only shrugged,

"And the success of your little scheme is in mine." He countered. "How's about we strike a deal?"

"I'm listening." Jim said.

"Simple." Israel said, his voice growing smooth as it did when he was trying to win someone over, "You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours. I help you get the ship where you want it, you stop threatening to kill me." He said plainly, Jim gave a short laugh.

"How can I trust you?"

Israel spread his arm, indicating himself, "Look at me. I'm unarmed and injured – what harm could I do now, eh?"

Scarlett shook her head slightly, "Don't listen to him, he's lying." She whispered urgently but Jim waved her aside.

"I can make my own decisions thanks." She stepped back, hurt plainly showing on her face but Jim ignored her and turned to Israel again. "Done." He said, lowering the guns.

The two men shook hands and Israel sat back down, clasping his leg. Jim turned back to Scarlett but she avoided his eyes and went to stand at the side with her back to him.

"Lovers tiff?" Israel goaded and Jim clenched his fists.

"She's just sulking." he muttered.

Scarlett heard his words and took in a gulp of fresh sea air to steady herself as a tear trickled down her cheek. She could not remember ever being so scared in all her life, Jim did not know Israel as she did, he had not seen the man at his most cruel and cold-hearted. She had seen him at his very worst and felt first hand the effects of his cruelty, she knew he would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. Suddenly she felt a shiver run down her spine and looked around to see Israel staring at her, he held her gaze with his steely eyes and slowly ran his tongue over his teeth. Scarlett shuddered and turned away in time to see the flash of lust that entered his eyes at the sight of her fear.

She cradled her head in her hands, this was not good at all.


	22. Bad Move

**Hello again :D Thank you to people who've reviewed! Hope you like this chapter and please tell me what you think of it :)**

Chapter 22

"Take 'er round!" Israel bawled from his position against the side and Jim acted accordingly, trying not to seem concerned with their situation. As it was, however, he was extremely concerned – Israel was all too in control and Scarlett was...well...elsewhere.

In truth she was sat on a barrel just out of sight watching this unfold, she could see clearly the relish with which Israel gave the orders – he obviously had some sort of plan – and the resentment with which Jim responded. She didn't dare interfere again but she never stopped watching and waiting for the moment when Israel would strike.

Israel's sharp eyes found her and they looked at each other for a second before she turned away slightly, he gave a sneer and went back to directing Jim. They were planning on hiding the ship round near the back of the island, then the pirates would have nothing to bargain with, but Israel had made the whole thing more complicated.

Jim gripped the helm and tried to put his thought in order but it was almost impossible with his back to Israel, every sound unnerved him and he imagined it to be the pirate about to stick a knife between his shoulder blades. However he knew that they'd nearly reached the cove in which he meant to hide the ship and that thought gave him comfort.

Scarlett jumped lightly off the barrel and went to stand at the opposite side to Israel, resting her arm on the rail of the ship, it would have been perfect if she wasn't so scared – the wind was just enough to be refreshing yet the air was still warm, the sea sent up a spray of salt every now and again and the tangy smell made her truly feel part of it's waters; like she belonged there. She realized that the way she felt about being on a ship, being safe and welcomed, was the same feeling she got when Jim embraced her or told her he loved her. Looking at him guiding the ship she suddenly felt the urge to reconcile and was just about to make her way over when Israel called out her name.

She looked at the pirate with narrowed eyes, "What?"

"We're nearly at your destination, why not get us some rum to celebrate, eh?" He said jovially, nodding to the trapdoor that hid the galley. Scarlett looked at Jim and he just shrugged so she marched down the steps angrily, a pout plainly etched on her face.

Jim shook his head, she would not be pleased about being treated as a servant. He was so lost in his thoughts that he did not notice Israel move one of the barrels over the closed trapdoors to seal it. The pirate grinned and calmly took a knife from his sleeve as he walked up to stand behind Jim,

"Now Jim lad," He said quietly, "I reckon we're done."

Jim nodded, not seeing the double meaning in his words as the ship sailed into the cove, but just then there was a bang as Scarlett tried and failed to open the sealed hatch and Jim spun round, narrowly avoiding being slashed as Israel lunged at him.

"No! You bastard!" Jim yelled, dashing away but Israel cut him off, a savage grin on his face and a deadly knife in his hand.

"Oh yes Jimmy." He sneered. Another bang and a scream of frustration came from the hatch and Jim shot an agonized glance at it. Israel laughed to see his distress.

"Jim!" Scarlett screamed, pounding the hatch with her fists, "JIM!"

Israel laughed and stamped hard on the door, sending a shower of dust onto Scarlett. "Shut it!" He bawled.

"Leave her out of it." Jim snarled, his hands clenching into fists.

"Or what?" Israel mused, stepping closer, still with the twisted smile on his face. Jim's eyes were so dark with anger that they looked black and yet he knew his situation was delicate, his pistols were discarded on the opposite side of the deck. Israel smirked and suddenly threw himself at Jim, his knife an inch from the boy's throat. Jim gritted his teeth as he grabbed the other mans wrist and forced it away then kicked him hard in the stomach, sending Israel sprawling into the barrel. Both barrel and man toppled over and Scarlett all at once felt the hatch give way. Israel growled and picked himself up but just as he was about to run at Jim Scarlett grabbed his ankle and tripped him. He made a furious grab for her but she dashed past him and he only managed to rip her skirt. The sound that escaped from his mouth could only be described as a snarl as he got to his feet and advanced.

Although the scuffle had brought him closer Jim still couldn't get to his pistols and he told Scarlett with a meaningful look to get to them if she could, he would hold Israel off. She nodded slightly to let him know she'd understood but unfortunately for them Israel had other ideas. He attacked without warning but aimed not for Jim but for Scarlett. She screamed as he grabbed her and Jim immediately gave a shout of anger and tried to help her but the knife was already pressed to her throat. She tried to calm her breathing but her heart raced out of control, beating frantically against the confines of her chest.

"Scared?" Israel murmured, she made no reply.

"Let her go." Jim said slowly, his hands outstretched as if he were blind.

"Aye, once you quiet down." He warned and Jim stopped talking, his eyes fixed on Scarlett's. Israel found it quite amusing to see how dependent he was on her, how scared he was for her when he hadn't spared a thought for his own safety before.

"Don't move or I'll kill her." He warned, pushing Scarlett over to the other side of the ship. Jim stood rooted to the spot, his eyes wide with horror as Israel took a length of rope and bound her to the mast. Scarlett struggled of course, kicked and punched and even bit, but he was much stronger and easily detained her. Once she was unable to move he grinned at her,

"You stay right there, Long John'll be so glad to see you." He mocked, playing with a strand of her hair with the tip of his knife. She glared at him fiercely,

"I don't care, I don't care what you do to me, you can't hurt me." She said like a mantra, trembling with fused anger and fear.

Israel ignored her and walked menacingly up to Jim who stood his ground, looking daggers at the bigger man.

"You've no reason to hurt her." He said and Israel shrugged.

"'S up to Long John. You, however, I do have a reason to hurt." He grinned, flicking the knife in his hand.

"No!" Scarlett screamed, straining to get free of the ropes. Jim looked at her with agonized eyes, he couldn't think straight – couldn't function...Long John would kill her for sure...but he couldn't think about that now – he was...

"Oh God." He muttered, unaware that he was speaking aloud. Israel sniggered,

"He can't help you." He jibed, then he pounced. The first blow sent Jim sprawling to the floor and Israel laughed, he tried to get to his feet but the pirate ruthlessly kicked him back down. The boy groaned and kicked out at Israel, clenching his teeth at the pain, but only succeeded in gaining a backhand to the face.

Israel leant down and seized the front of his shirt, lifting Jim slightly off the ground. "One more trick out of you and she's gone." He threatened, his eyes cold and hard.

Scarlett sobbed once but that was enough to make Jim act, he struck out and took Israel by surprise, the man fell backwards and Jim seized the knife, wresting it from his grip.

Israel swore and made a grab for the weapon but Jim tossed it over the side of the ship, turning to face Israel as it hit the water.

The pirates face darkened.

"Bad move boy." He snarled.

Jim steeled himself, they were still by no means even (the other man was much bigger and stronger than he) but at least now he had a chance. He fell into a half-crouch, ready for the attack he was sure would come and sure enough Israel copied his position. They looked at each other and an almost feral snarl broke from Israels lips as he struck out, the blow landing squarely on Jim's chest. The boy staggered backwards but then closed in again, punching out at Israel and managing to knock him off his feet. Jim took his opportunity and ran, knowing that if he could get to his pistols he'd be safe, Israel guessed his intention and ran after him but Jim knocked over a pile of crates and ropes, making it more difficult. As Israel clambered over the makeshift barricade Jim reached the pistols, grabbed them and spun round, pointing them both at Israels heart.


	23. Gunshot

**Hi! Thank you for the reviews , it's so lovely to know that people are reading and enjoying my story! **

**I hope you like this chapter and please tell me what you think :)**

Chapter 23

Scarlett had managed to work loose the knife she'd slotted into her sash and had been steadily sawing at the ropes binding her. Her fear for Jim made her strong and just as he picked up his pistols the ropes snapped and she stumbled forwards, gasping for breath.

Jim's eyes flickered as he saw her free herself and Israel followed the direction of his look.

"Concentrate now, Jimmy. Wouldn't want to mess this up now would ye?" He growled. Jim's breathing was labored and uneven as he adjusted his hold on the guns and swallowed hard. His mind was divided into two warring sections: Survival and Scarlett, he had to focus.

"I don't think you've got the guts." Israel sneered.

Scarlett stood a few paces behind them, her eyes trained on Jim's.

Jim fought hard to control the fear building in him but the prospect of killing a man made it impossible, especially as said man was standing there relaxed as anything with a snide sneer stretched over his face.

"What you waiting for, Jim lad?" Israel crooned, leaning forward. Jim tensed and his hands shook.

"Stay back." He warned and Israel grinned.

"How about..." He mused, scratching his back. Scarlett narrowed her eyes as she saw the outline of a knife through his shirt. "NO!" Israel roared at the same time as Scarlett screamed Jim's name.

There was no time to think, Jim pulled the trigger.

*CRACK

Silence settled with the dust and the three stood in a fearful tableau, then Israel (still alive as ever) began to laugh. Jim looked at the pistols with horror and then at Israel, his breath coming in shallow pants. Scarlett backed away.

"Oh Jim." Israel said quietly. "You forgot to keep yer powder dry." He smiled a menacing smile and Jim slowly turned to look at Scarlett who had her hands over her mouth.

"I'm so sorry." She said in a horrified whisper – it was the only thing he'd asked her to do and she'd been too preoccupied with being scared to do it.

"Dammit Scarlett." Jim growled, too scared and angry to think about hurting her feelings.

"Oh dear, oh dear." Israel laughed. Then he struck, lunging forward with one powerful stride with the intention of stabbing Jim but he found himself outwitted by a lithe dive to one side.

Jim threw back some barrels to block Israel's way and frantically looked for a place to sort the pistols out – it was his only chance.

"Up there!" Scarlett shouted, pointing to the mast and the lookout's post. Jim didn't hesitate but began to climb, his muscles straining to keep up with his fevered determination.

Israel snarled as he saw the boy's intention and ran to the rigging to climb after him but Scarlett threw herself at him, sending them rolling onto the deck.

"I won't – let you – hurt him!" She said through gritted teeth as she struggled to keep him from getting up.

Israel yelled and swiped savagely with the knife at her wounded shoulder and she fell back with a keening cry of pain.

"No!" She screamed, snatching feebly at him as he ran past and began to climb after Jim. She fell back as her surroundings began to swirl and pressed a hand to her wound in a vain attempt to staunch the blood that stained her lily white skin.

Jim had reached the crows nest and was fumbling with the first pistol, he could see Israel climbing, the man's eyes were fixed on his with malice and he was gaining fast. Jim knew he didn't have much time, he reached the powder and blew on it, trying to stay calm. It was a matter of seconds before Israel reached him – he could see the whites of his bloodshot eyes.

"Come _on_." Jim seethed, and then "Yes!" As he was satisfied the powder was dry. His hands shook as he replaced the top and put the gun back together just as Israel reached him. The pirate drew back his arm, ready to strike, but Jim steadily pointed the gun at his heart.

His hands had stopped shaking and his eyes were cold.

"You make one more move Mr Hands," He said slowly, "And I'll blow your brains out."

Israels face contorted into a twisted grin but his eyes were wary and Jim could see the hand that held the knife trembling.

On deck Scarlett managed to drag herself back so she could see what was happening, her heart jumped as she saw Israel poised to strike but then she saw Jim. He wasn't recognizable, he was stood straight and in command, and his gun was pointed straight at Israel. Scarlett willed him to be okay but at the same time...to see Jim kill...she couldn't think anymore, drifting in and out of consciousness. The hand on her shoulder dropped to her side as she fell backwards in a faint and the wound's red tears spilled over the deck.

"Come now Jim." Israel said in a tight voice. "Let's talk this over like gentlefolk, no need to rush these things." His eyes flashed and his hand tightened on the knife.

"You had your chance to talk." Jim said, trying not to let Israel's words worm their way into his head.

"Aye, I did."

Silence fell, only broken by the call of a gull. Jim's eyes darted to the side and in that instant Israel threw the knife like a dart and Jim almost simultaneously fired the gun, twisting to the side as the knife embedded itself in the mast next to his head.

The thud seemed to echo in Jim's head as he watched the first man he'd ever killed fall in an almost graceful spiral into the rough sea.

It was almost as if he was going to resurface. Jim didn't move, he was shaking violently but watching the waters with frantic intent. Surely it couldn't have been that quick, that simple. One gunshot and a man falls, he doesn't get back up. Jim squeezed his eyes shut and when he opened them there was still no trace of his enemy, no sound at all except his own ragged breathing.

He didn't know what he meant to say but what came out was Scarlett's name, said in a broken and cracked voice.

"Scarlett!" He said louder, balling his hand into a fist and pressing it hard to his mouth. "Scarlett I need you!" He moved his hand to his hair and clutched at it before curling himself into a ball and yelling her name.

Scarlett's eyes opened and she tried to sit up, horrified.

"Jim! JIM! Where are you?" She yelled and heard her name as a distant answer. She got shakily to her feet and staggered a few paces back to see him climbing down the rigging.

"Jim." She murmured. He was sweating and shaking but he reached the deck faster than anyone would have thought was possible, he seemed to stumble forward and Scarlett moved to meet him.

"I killed him." He said, his eyes were glazed and at first he didn't see she was bleeding. It was only when she tried to raise her arms to embrace him and instead fell to her knees with a cry of pain that he could stop replaying the awful moment in his head and look at her properly.

He swore and supported her as best he could, she had lost a lot of blood and was even paler than normal. Hurriedly he took off his shirt and tore it, wrapping the largest piece round her shoulder tightly and then tied it off.

"You're going to be okay." He said fiercely and she leaned into him with distant eyes.

"So are you."


	24. Fight

**A little look at the aftermath of the fight and Israel's death, quite short but the next chapter will hopefully make up for it.**

**Thank you to everyone who's reviewed and please continue to let me know what you think, how i can improve and all the other stuff :)**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 24

The hot sun spared no thought for the comfort of the two prone figures as they slept, it's unrelenting heat drove calm from their weary minds and replaced it with fear and unease. Jim was the first to wake, his eyes flew open from a horrible nightmare in which Israel Hands arose from the dead and came after him. He shuddered and rolled onto his side to check on Scarlett; she still looked beautiful but in an unearthly kind of way – her skin was so pale it seemed luminous and her hair was tangled and wild, her lips looked blood red against her paleness.

As he watched her long, dark eyelashes fluttered, casting a shifting shadow onto her delicate skin. Jim sat up and carefully smoothed her hair out of her face, his forehead creasing with worry. "Scarlett? Are you okay?" He asked tentatively.

She made no reply but her full lips parted as she drew a shuddering breath and her back arched slightly with pain. Jim hovered over her uncertainly, his hands rested in the air over her but he couldn't do anything to help her without the risk of harming her further. In his mind he cursed Israel a thousand times over for doing this to her, she looked so drained...in stark contrast to her former self, so vivid and full of life. Jim clenched his fists, she was like a butterfly after the colors had faded from it's wings.

All of a sudden her body tensed and she moaned with pain, her eyes flying open to reveal her tortured expression.

"It hurts." She whimpered, finding Jim beside her and appealing to him. "Make it stop."

Jim's face was as pained as hers as he took her hand gently. "I – can't." He said with difficulty. "I can't do anything else, I'm so sorry." He said in a cracked voice. "I've washed and bound the wound but it's very deep. You have to be strong, it'll stop soon. I promise." He said fervently, begging her with his eyes to keep fighting.

Scarlett's blood-red lips tilted into a half smile as she looked at him with glazed eyes. "I'm not strong." She said slowly. She could _feel _the amount of blood she'd lost, feel her life seeping away from her...it was agonizing.

"No! Don't you do that! Don't you dare!" Jim said fiercely, gripping her hand tighter. "You can't give up. Hell, you're the strongest goddamn girl I've ever met, you idiot!" He seethed, his eyes flashing with fear and anger. "Are you just going to lie there and -"

Scarlett frowned slightly and interrupted him. "Stop with the pep talk." She snapped and Jim smiled at the rebuff – that was more like it!

"Make me." He said, making the hint of a challenge strong in his voice.

She looked up at him in annoyance, "I would but in case you hadn't noticed I'm kind of at a disadvantage here." She said weakly but still with an edge to her voice as she feebly gestured to herself.

Jim grinned, _that's it – keep fighting! _

"Shame. Well then I guess I'll just have to continue." He said, heaving an exaggerated sigh and opening his mouth as if to resume his 'pep talk'.

Scarlett's eyes became dark as she glared at him and, with a great effort, she raised her hand and placed one finger on his lips. The independence of the gesture was spoiled by Jim having to hold her wrist in place because of her weakness but still. "Don't make me come over there." She said in a slightly stronger voice.

Jim laughed and gently ran his hand down her arm whilst he returned it to her side. "Okay, okay – you won." He said with a broad smile, then he became serious. "I know another, bigger battle that you can win too." He said quietly.

Scarlett looked at him without saying anything and then beckoned him closer. Jim smiled and brought his face next to hers, thinking she wanted to whisper something, but instead she reached out her free hand and stroked his cheek gently then kissed him softly on the same spot. It was a small kiss but it's sensation lingered and Jim closed his eyes before looking at her once again, admiration making his eyes bright.

"You truly are the strongest girl I've ever met." He said sincerely, touching her wound with the lightest of touches so as not to hurt her.

"Jim if you don't mind, can I rest? I'm so tired." Scarlett asked in as small a voice as he'd ever heard her use.

"Of course, I'll take you to the captain's cabin." Jim said hurriedly. "I'll carry you but I'll do my absolute best not to hurt you." He promised and she smiled.

"I know."

Carefully he cradled her in his arms (taking care not to jostle her wounded shoulder) and stood up, walking slowly and evenly to the cabin.

"Here we are." He said as he laid her down gently on the bed. "That should be more comfortable."

She moved slightly, "Yes it is. Thank you." She said, her eyes drooping with sleep.

Jim just nodded and closed the door quietly behind him and she was asleep before she heard it shut.

Outside Jim sank to the floor and tried to stop shaking – he had killed a man and the girl he loved was fatally injured. He placed his head in his hands, she had to be alright.

Anything else was not an option.


	25. Lifeline

**Hi! Okay it has been a silly amount of time since my last update and I apologize! *hangs head in shame* but hopefully you'll like this one :) **

**Thank you to everyone who's reviewed and added this to their favorites and as ever pleeeeaaaasssseeee tell me what you think of my story and how i can improve :) Enjoy!**

Chapter 25

"Jim?" Scarlet woke from a fretful dream calling out to him and in an instant he was there, his eyes fiercely protective as he smoothed her hair.

"What is it?" He asked, studying her face.

I love you, she thought but for some reason could not say it aloud, instead she smiled up at him. "I think I was dreaming, don't worry." She assured him.

"How do you feel?" He asked, drawing up a chair next to her bed and placing a cool hand on her brow. "Your fever's gone down!"

"I feel a lot better." She said softly and it was true, "You've been so wonderful." Her voice went even quieter as she sincerely thanked him with her eyes. He had sacrificed his own health and well-being to take care of her those last few days when she had been too ill to move.

"Shh." He gently stroked her cheek and then kissed her forehead lightly. "I'm just glad you're feeling more yourself. I've missed you." He admitted with a rueful smile.

Scarlet laughed, "I've missed me too."

Jim chuckled, "Do you want something to eat?"

Scarlet shook her head firmly, "I want to go outside." She said decidedly, she felt quite well enough after all and she was sick of being cooped up in the cabin.

"I don't know..."Jim looked unsure but her mind was made up and as he watched uneasily she swung her feet out of bed and stood up, she was a little shaky but otherwise perfectly fine. Jim gave an admiring whistle through his teeth, amazed at her spirit.

"See I'm okay!" She said a bit breathlessly, holding her arms up and only wincing slightly at the dull pain in her shoulder. She took a step, "Fine!" She laughed and then proceeded to give a little skip.

Jim shook his head but joined in her laughter, standing up in order to support her to the door but he soon realized that she really was better, she hardly needed his help at all. Slowly he opened the door and Scarlet smiled exultantly as she was bathed in the sunlight she'd missed so much, it seemed to make her hair sparkle like gold threads...Jim had to shake himself to stop looking at her. Then she turned and grinned as she clasped her arms around his neck and he deposited a light kiss to the tip of her nose.

"Do you think you're up to walking back to the stockade or shall I run and get Doctor Livesy?" Jim asked, wrapping his arms round her waist and pulling her closer.

"I think the walk would do me more good than anything the doctor could give me." She said firmly, "Besides it...it would give us a chance to talk." She added, looking up at him seriously – she had been ill for so long she hadn't been able to ask if _he_ was okay, after all he had killed a man. Jim could see the concern in her beautiful eyes and sighed.

"I'm okay, or I will be when I know you're better." He said and it was mostly true. Since she had been so ill he had had a constant ache in his head from worrying and an almost empty feeling that had disappeared the minute she'd opened her eyes. He needed her, more than he'd realized before.

Without her he'd felt like his lifeline had been cut.

Scarlet nodded although she wasn't altogether convinced, but she threaded her fingers through his all the same and tugged on his hand. "Come on then!"

Jim laughed and they set off hand in hand towards the stockade. The walk was long and hard and the rise and swell of birdsong made them jump more than once, both on edge – waiting for the dreaded sight of the pirate camp – but they were content to talk. Both found they'd missed the other and even though neither had done much in the few days that illness had separated them there seemed a world of things to talk about.

Eventually there came a gap in the conversation and Scarlett peeked at Jim from under her hair, wondering if she dared bring up the subject of Israel Hands, but before she could venture a remark Jim caught her gaze and sighed.

"You're worrying, I can tell." He said, stopping and crossing his arms until she stopped walking too.

"Well...you haven't spoken about – you know, what happened and -" She started, struggling to find a tactful way of saying _well bloody hell you killed a man!_

Jim nodded and ran a hand through his messy hair. "I'm okay, honestly. I did feel bad – worse than I've ever felt to be quite honest." He grimaced, "I kept seeing his face just before I shot him, it was so clear that it felt like he was right there and real and I was killing him all over again."

Lottie reached out and took his hand in both of hers and then brought it to her lips, resting her lips on his knuckles. At her touch Jim smiled and then continued,

"But then gradually, while you were so ill, I realized something: I couldn't have done anything else." Gently he raised her head so she was looking at him, "He was going to kill you and if killing him was what had to be done to stop him then...how could that be wrong? I would sit by you whilst you slept and tossed and turned and everything else was a blur apart from you and...if you weren't here then -" He couldn't continue, the words choked in his throat and he turned around abruptly so she wouldn't have to see him so undone. Scarlett however was having none of it and she wove her way in front of him and threw her arms round him with such passion that he lifted her off the ground and she clung to him, wrapping her legs round him as well, her face buried in his shoulder and tears coursing down her cheeks.

"You were right to! You had to!" She said fiercely and Jim held her tighter, his cheek nestled against her soft hair.

"I've never known anyone better than you James Hawkins." Scarlett sobbed, kissing the length of his neck.

Her words were like a salve to Jim's ravaged heart and all of a sudden he couldn't see for tears, but he blinked them back determinedly. Scarlett had no such qualms, sobbing with luxurious abandon as she clung to him, feeling for the first time the entirety of her feelings for this boy and letting them wash over her.

He set her down but they didn't move an inch away from each other, continuing their fevered embrace until he pulled away and fixed her with an intense gaze.

"Come with me to England, marry me for God's sake! Hang what anyone says I love you!" He said vehemently, tangling his fingers in her hair. Scarlett laughed breathlessly but had no doubt of what her answer would be – she was in too deep now, she would do anything it took; become a housewife, a mother, a dutiful, obedient wife – anything to be with him.

"Yes." Was her snatched answer in the moment before their lips met and molded to each others familiar shape, passion and love taking them over until nothing remained but the two of them and the promises they had made to each other.


End file.
